


REDAMANCY | MARAUDERS

by prongsire



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prongsire/pseuds/prongsire
Summary: "James passed away before Sirius got the chance to live his forever."Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school every witch or wizard couldn't wait to attend. It was no different for James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Follow The Marauders during their 7 years at Hogwarts and life after.•DISCLAIMER•We do not own any of these characters. They are all property of J.K. Rowling. That being said, we do not agree with her disgusting views. Everyone is welcome here at prongsire. Thank you for being here xx
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald & Original Character(s), Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Peter Pettigrew/Original Female Character(s), Petunia Evans Dursley & Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Remus Lupin/Other(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Peter Pettigrew/James Potter
Kudos: 18





	1. Catharsis (1st Year)

**PART ONE**

_Halcyon: denoting a period of time in the past that was idyllically happy and peaceful_

_1st - 7th year_

* * *

** Chapter One - Catharsis (1st Year) **

_September 1, 1971_

James Potter had seen many great things in his lifetime, but nothing compared to going through the platform. James had gone to visit Hogwarts more than he could count, but running through the platform for his first year at school was different.

Fleamont Potter clapped a sturdy hand on his son's shoulder, his eyes focused on the brick wall ahead of them. "Are you ready for the best years of your life, son?" James looked up at his father's eyes, which glistened with old memories. Mr. Potter had never been one to share many stories of his past, but the ones James had received had been full of joy, and James could not wait to experience that for himself.

"You remember what to do, my love?" James' mother smiled down at him with soft eyes. Earlier on, she spent her time making sure James had everything he needed before getting on the train. James could tell that she was sad to see her only child go, but he was ready. He knew that whatever Hogwarts had in store for him would change him for the better.

"Together on three," his dad smiled and his mother stood close to them. "One...Two..."

"THREE!" Eleven year old James yelled out before running through the platform without a second thought.

Tons of wizards and witches ran around the station. James could hear mothers calling out to their children, and old friends reuniting, talking about their summers. James stood with a wide grin on his face and took everything in.

It was apparent that James had not been listening to the conductor when his mom suddenly bent down in front of him. "Goodbye, my love," she reached out to flattened his hair and gave him a sad smile, "I know you will have an amazing time. Don't forget to write when you can, dear. You know your father and I will miss you immensely."

"Euphemia, please, he will never find a seat on the train if he doesn't leave soon."

Mrs. Potter clicked her tongue then stood up straight, "Oh, alright. Go on James and good luck."

James said his final goodbyes and I love yous before running straight for the train. He looked back towards his parents waving at him with big smiles on their faces. He ran a hand through his hair, making it chaotic again, and ran to find a free carriage.

Euphemia Potter looked at her son messing up his hair, and shook her head. "Fleamont, this child will be the death of me."

"But you love him," Fleamont said with a small laugh creasing his eyes.

Euphemia watched her son disappear, and looked at her husband lovingly, "But I love him," she repeated.

*******

Back straight.

Eyes ahead.

No smiling.

Follow their steps.

He could feel his mother's scrutinizing eyes on the back of his neck, just waiting. Waiting for him to slip up like he always does.

His ears captured every sound, every yell, every conversation and his childish eyes craved to take a look but he couldn't.

Blacks keep their composure, Blacks will never lock eyes with anyone that does not deserve their attention, Blacks don't smile.

_Blacks are absolute prats_

Sirius allowed himself to muster a tiny grin. His parents could try and change his appearance, his manners, but they could never get a hold of his thoughts.

His thoughts were his and no one else's.

Both his parents and him stopped as soon as they came close to the brick wall, Sirius' eyes shined brightly, he was finally going to be free.

"Sirius," he heard his mother's deep and demanding voice. It took everything he had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Sirius took a deep breath and turned around.

He just wanted to get away.

"Yes mother?" Sirius tried his best to keep his eyes down.

Blacks are compliant.

"You will cross that wall and be on your own," his father took over and received a fleeting look from his wife, Walburga's eyes were empty, her eyes showed exactly how she felt about her husband.

Sirius wanted to scoff at the pair he had in front of him.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are part of this family. You will protect our name, you will do as we say," his father stopped for a second, looking straight into Sirius' eyes. Sirius' hands shook but he held his place, stubbornly.

_I will not cower, I will not show weakness, I will not cower, I will not show weakness..._

Orion clenched his jaw, Sirius always knew what nerves to push.

"You belong to a long line of Blacks, our name will not be tainted by an egotistical child. You already know what will happen if you step out of the line. Your cousins are a few years ahead of you and they will contact us immediately if you start acting like an immature little child. Do I make myself clear?"

His voice held no sense of love, appreciation, or any emotion.

This was Sirius' life, he never received an ounce of love from them.

"Yes father, I understand."

Even though his hands were shaking, even though his skin was crawling with fear, deep down, excitement was brewing in his heart.

He received one last nod from his parents, he turned around and ran straight through the wall.

His lips turned upwards, his grey and childish eyes flamed with mischief. His body sang with excitement and a newfound sense of glee.

_I'm finally free._

*******

James looked in each carriage, trying to find a place for himself. Every time he slid open a door he was met with: "Get out, first year." or "Full, sorry." But James didn't mind. After everything, he was still grinning. After a few more minutes of walking along the train, he opened the last carriage he could find. He glanced in to find three people who seemed around his age. There was a boy and a girl keeping their head low and talking softly to each other on one side. The boy's long hair was dark and slicked back and his sharp features stood out over everything. James could hardly see the girls face beside the bright red hair that cascaded down her back.

On the other side though, there was a boy sprawled out on the seat, covering his eyes with his entire arm. James could not see much of the boy besides his exquisitely groomed hair and his clothes fitting to perfection. James stood there for a second before clearing his throat, "Room for one more?"

All eyes were on him now.

The boy from before sat up quickly and searched him with his eyes, as if scanning him for something. The girl gave him a small smile and her green eyes were shown with kindness. The boy next to her, however, only gave him a small glance before turning back to the girl.

"Of course there is. You don't mind sitting by Sirius, do you?" The girl asked him looking between Sirius, James, and the seat.

James just nodded before sitting down next to the prestigious boy, Sirius.

"I'm Lily, by the way. Lily Evans," she looked over at her friend for a second waiting for him to introduce himself, but he sat there in silence. She sighed and forced another small smile on her face, "This is Severus Snape."

"James," he reached up to fix his glasses then dropped his hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She nodded and turned back to her friend, talking in hushed tones. James turned to Sirius who apparently was staring at him the entire time.

"I know you," Sirius stated and tilted his head a little bit. "What did you say your last name was again?"

"I didn't. But it's Potter. James Potter," he said.

A weird emotion gleamed in Sirius' eyes, but left quickly. It was soon replaced by a smirk and an extended hand, "Black. Sirius Black."

The boy across from them grumbled something and Lily swatted him slightly.

Sirius just rolled his eyes and leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees. "Nothing you say about my family will ever compare to how I feel about them, Snape. So in case you called them fucking nightmares...I don't want to hear it." Lily's mouth opened slightly at his choice of words, and Snape glowered at him with intensity. But Sirius didn't seem fazed at all. He simply winked a Lily and looked back at James with a small chaotic grin growing. "Merlin, I love it here."

Snape huffed out a breath, "I think the fucking nightmare is right in front of us." He stood and glowered down at Sirius.

"Severus!" Lily squeaked, grabbing his arm trying to get him to sit back down.

Sirius stood up and matched Snape's glare, "Say it again, you slimy git." His voice had gone rigid. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

Snape's voice was down to a whisper now. "I know your reputation, Black," he spat out. "And that's _all_ I need to know." Before anyone could react, Snape left the carriage.

James watched as Sirius' glare softened and he sat back down.

Lily looked horrified and stood up quickly and looked between James and Sirius. Her gaze landed on James finally. She took a breath in and looked over at him sadly, "Really, Potter?" With those final words, she left James and Sirius in the carriage.

James sat there confused. After a second he threw his hands up almost playfully, "What in Merlin did I do?"

Sirius looked over at him then burst out laughing. "Nah, it's nothing mate. It's just slimy Severus getting to her, don't worry about it."

James looked over at him and combed through his hair with his fingers. "So...it got a bit serious back there, huh?"

"Ah, but don't fret my dear friend, I'll get him back."

James perked up and smiled wide at his new friend, "What exactly do you mean, 'get him back'?"

"You really are a question asker, aren't you James?" Sirius laughed slightly and raised his eyebrows. "Let's just say, I know how to make a fool of our little friend Severus over there."

James leaned back on his seat, his expression full of glee. "Pranks?"

"Pranks."

"You know, last summer, my cousins and I had a prank war and I was crowned prank king at the end of the season," James said with pride.

Sirius glanced over at him before laughing hysterically. After a second, he composed himself and looked over at James trying not to laugh any more, "Prank king? Really?"

"Yes, really," James stared him down, "think you could top me?"

"I know I can, Potter."

James grinned and held out his hand, "That sounds like a challenge to me."

* * *


	2. Elysian (1st Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Redamancy: 
> 
> James grinned and held out his hand, "That sounds like a challenge to me."

* * *

** Chapter Two - Elysian (1st Year) **

Nearly an hour later, James found himself staring at the entrance of the Great Hall. This was it, this was the moment that he had been waiting for his entire life. From the instant his parents did their first spell around him to the time when he got the letter in his mail.

"First Years!" an older woman walked out before him with a small smile crossing her face. "Ah, yes. First years, we happen to be running a bit behind schedule, but I came here to give you a little knowledge about Hogwarts. As soon as you walk through those doors you will be called up and sorted into your houses. Those include: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Together these houses create the foundation to which Hogwarts was made on. With that, I will leave you with the Gryffindor Head Boy and Girl, whilst we get everything situated inside for you."

James grinned, looking around at everyone chatting. This was his new home. And the house he was sorted into would be his new family. He _knew_ which house he wanted to be in. He had known since he was a child.

"Potter?"

James looked over to see his new friend Sirius staring at him, "Black?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you know what house you want to be sorted in?" Sirius asked. James could tell that he was nervous, and gave him a playful shrug back.

"Well you know, the hat chooses for you. We don't have much say in the matter..."

"Oh spit it out, Potter," Sirius said with a small smirk. They had barely known each other for a few hours and Sirius was already figuring him out.

"Gryffindor. It's always been Gryffindor for me," James said with a gleam of pride in his eyes.

Sirius made an approving noise and looked back at the entrance of Great Hall.

James studied him for a moment, "What about you?"

"Hm?" Sirius asked back.

James nodded between him and the doors, "What house do you want to be in?" Sirius became rigid in the moment.

James could hear the other kids' voices around them get louder and Sirius' get softer, "It doesn't matter."

"What do you–"

"Alright First Years," the voice from before boomed out as the doors opened for them, "it's time." The young witches and wizards moved forward quickly in awe of the hall.

"Let's hope I see you again, Potter," Sirius huffed out before moving ahead of him and towards the Sorting Hat. After a second, James moved forward.

_What did he mean by that?_

James stared at the back of the new kid's head, hoping he would turn around to talk to him, but Sirius only glanced forward. Never turning back.

The headmaster of the school gave a few words, before the ceremony began. James breathed in. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for since he was born. Kid's moved up one by one being sorted into houses.

"SLYTHERIN."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Hmmmm...a little tricky here," the hat paused over a small girl who glanced around the room and James' nerves spiked, "GRYFFINDOR."

The next person that went up was a scrawny boy who looked as nervous as James felt. The hat did not even touch his head before yelling out, "HUFFLEPUFF."

James blew out a breath and continued to wait, looking around the hall. But the next thing said caught his attention.

"BLACK, SIRIUS."

James looked up quickly to see his friend straighten his spine and walk up to the stool with poise. He turned and sat down, and James could have sworn he saw his hands shaking before folding them together in his lap.

"Another Black, eh?" the hat called out. "I know exactly where to put you."

James held his breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

*******

He never believed the people that said time could be stopped, but now? Now he did.

After the Sorting Hat yelled his answer, the Great Hall went completely silent, so still that he grew hyperly aware of the constant crackling sound the floating candles above him made.

His heart started beating faster than ever, he felt his hands shake and feared that someone would notice. The amount of panic that was running through his veins was almost too much to handle.

_But I'm a Black and Blacks will never be conquered by fear._

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Time was back to normal and he had to face the consequences of his fate.

He could feel everyone's stares, his ears picked up every whisper, and his eyes swept the whole room.

No matter how petrifying it was, he felt a deeper sense of belonging, he had finally found his place and no one was going to take that away from him.

_Now, just like my thoughts, this is something that only belongs to me._

He plucked up enough courage to finally look towards the Slytherin table and what he saw was no surprise to him. His whole family was scowling, they were looking at him with so much rage in their eyes, but fortunately for him, that was something he was used to. An older witch, with unruly long hair and a thin frame stood up and pointed her wand towards him, _Bellatrix_. Similar to when his father did the same, Sirius almost stepped back but he took in a breath and held his place.

A threat.

Before he could divert his eyes to his new table, who was now cheering as loudly as ever, his eyes met Andromeda's. Sirius was deeply surprised by how much warmth and softness they carried, and even more, by how she mustered an encouraging smile and nodded his way.

This seemed to be the only thing he needed to snap out of it. He grinned and stood up and walked towards his new home.

He ignored every pair of eyes that followed his tall and handsome form, and walked down to find an empty seat. A seat that was waiting for him, meant for him. When he sat down his smirk grew, as he saw James sit down on the stool in front of the entire school. Though he was displayed before everyone James looked unbothered. His bright smile widened as the hat was placed on his head. Sirius stared at his new found friend as the Sorting Hat went over it's choices for James.

After a minute, the young wizard was practically skipping towards Sirius.

"I told you we were going to see each other again," he stated as James sat down next to him, giving him an amused smile. "After all, we have a bet to take care of, it would've been quite unfortunate if we were from different houses."

"I'm telling you mate, you're one of a kind," James shook his head and pushed the dark haired boy besides him.

Sirius felt himself relax after that.

He was safe and he had a new friend. Everything was going to be okay.

The two boys spent the next twenty minutes eating, laughing, and acting like the young wizards they were. Anyone who looked towards the end of the Gryffindor table would've thought they knew each for longer than just a few hours.

The girl from the train, Lily, had taken her seat as far as she could from the two of them.

Sirius elbowed James, "You know, I was really betting on her being in Slytherin. Being friends with Severus and everything."

James glanced over at the kids still being sorted to see Severus still waiting then brought his gaze back to Sirius. "You mean the one from the train?"

"Mhm," Sirius said back. "Good for her though, I bet you anything that Severus will end up in Slytherin."

"No, mate. I already have one bet against you. I don't need another one."

Sirius snorted, "I'm going to win that prank war."

"You wish," James answered back.

The boys were cut off by a booming voice, "SNAPE, SEVERUS."

A few people glanced up including the boys. Lily leaned closer to see the best that she could. Sirius shook his head at her and looked back at the Sorting Hat.

"SLYTHERIN."

Sirius smirked and celebrated, "I knew it!" Once he found he was the one Gryffindor cheering about a Slytherin, he dropped his hands and shrunk down a bit in his seat. He glanced over at Lily who looked shocked. An emotion was glazed over in her eyes that Sirius couldn't make out. After a second, Lily sighed then went back to her meal and Sirius did the same.

He was just reaching out for a piece of toast when two boys stepped in front of James and himself, he looked up and locked eyes with the one that was standing to his left. Sirius knocked his head to the side, his eyes shining with so much curiosity that the other boy couldn't help but blush faintly.

The tall first year wizard cleared his throat and smiled, "Would you mind if Peter," he pointed towards the shy and chubby kid that stood awkwardly beside him, "and I sit here with you? There are no seats left." He scratched his neck awkwardly, smiled and waited for James or Sirius to answer.

Both James and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged almost instantly.

"Go ahead mate," James grinned and reached out for dessert.

Sirius' eyes widened for a second and his mouth turned up in a smirk. He reached out his hand to stop James from getting the dessert and stared at him. "You know Potter, maybe we ask them something. You know, test them out before they sit with us." Sirius leaned back on the bench as far as he could without falling off.

James rolled his eyes and swatted Sirius' hand away, "Shut up, you prat. We are in our first year. You do realize this, yes?"

"Yes," Sirius grumbled and looked back to see Peter and the other boy had already taken a seat, not bothered with their bickering. "Just wanted to make things interesting around here."

The tall boy grinned, grabbing food to pile onto his plate. "We have the whole year to make things interesting," he remarked, stuffing his face with a bread roll.

"We?" Sirius said tilting his head slightly.

"We," the other boy stated.

Sirius grinned and reached out a hand towards him, "Alright then, mate. I'm Sirius Black and this is–"

"James Potter," James said with a smile on his face, reaching out for more desert that made Sirius' stomach turn.

The other boy gave a shy laugh, "You know Peter–"

"Peter Pettigrew," the smaller boy piped up before looking back down at his plate, not wanting to interrupt anyone.

"Yes, Peter Pettigrew. I'm Remus Lupin," the other boy said picking up his cup and draining the liquid inside.

"A pleasure," Sirius said in a playful mocking tone.

Remus smirked and shrugged, "We'll see."

*******

"First years, please follow me!"

Sirius and James followed, they were mesmerized by the multiple paintings that were hanging all around the castle. Most of the paintings looked empty, apparently they were having a party nearby.

James smirked, a mischievous glint dancing in his hazel eyes. He fixed his glasses and ran towards Sirius, shoving him forward playfully.

Sirius stumbled and almost fell flat on his face, "Oi, mate! Be more careful." The Potter boy burst out laughing and shook his head.

"Come on Sirius, a trip to the hospital wing on your first day? A great story to tell your grandchildren," James couldn't help but snort at what he said. Sirius just rolled his eyes at him and kept walking.

"Wow James," the black haired boy let out a couple of fake laughs. "You're a true jokester," he rolled his eyes one more time and kept walking, trying to hide his smile from the boy that was behind him.

James panicked and tried to keep up with Sirius' long and fast strides. The young Potter boy ran up to him and threw his arm around Sirius' shoulders.

"Come on lad, you and I both know that I'm the funniest here."

Sirius looked towards him and raised an eyebrow. He couldn't believe how different James acted. Compared to his own father and cousins, James was so open, he laughed when he wanted to, he smiled, and he talked to anyone who would listen.

_Imagine what it would be like to be a Potter..._

Sirius grinned and shrugged off his arm.

"Bugger off, Potter."

Sirius looked forward, he stayed silent for a few seconds, his brows knitted. He looked around and realized the clattered voices around them had ceased. Sirius moved around trying to look for the rest of Gryffindor house, "James– where are we?"

The boy looked around and rubbed his neck, "Bloody hell, I think we're lost."

Both boys glanced back at each other, unsure of what to do next.

"This is your fault."

"No! It's _your_ fault."

They kept going back and forth, their bickering echoed throughout the castle.

Somewhere in between blaming each other and laughing, James shoved Sirius causing him to stumble and end up sliding down the stairs.

"YOU MASSIVE PRICK"

James couldn't help but start cackling, he grinned and followed Sirius' lead. He slid down the banister and lost control of his speed.

"JAMES–"

Sirius yelped as soon as he felt James' body collide roughly with his own, sending them both flying a few meters away and against one of the paintings.

Both of the young wizards started laughing but were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, _loudly_.

They shared a quick glance before checking who decided to interrupt their chaos. McGonagall was standing a few feet from them, her eyebrows raised. She was bouncing her leg, the faint clicking of her heel against the floor and her unimpressed stare intimidated both of the young boys.

She spared a quick glance towards the painting that was laying on the floor and shook her head slightly.

"What are you two doing here?"

They stood up as quickly as possible, fixed their uniform and showed the best innocent smiles they could muster.

"Well you see, Professor, we were just following our Head Girl, like the responsible kids we are," James started, gaining an amusing smirk from his companion. "And she started walking too fast, we could barely keep up with her. My friend here, Sirius Black, wanted to check out one of the paintings and the group left us behind."

James smiled and waited for McGonagall to say something.

"Well, Mr. Potter, that does not explain _why_ you were both sprawled on the floor or why one of oldest paintings now lays _broken_ a few feet from where you are right this second," her motherly voice echoed. It reminded James of the time he had accidentally broken his mother's favorite vase.

"It was an accident, Professor." Sirius came to his rescue, "I stepped on my robes and slipped, James was just trying to help".

McGonagall glanced at them one last time and nodded, "Very well then. Follow me, I'll take you to your common room."

She didn't wait for them and started walking, both wizards shared a quick glance before they scrambled to their feet and started walking, following their head of house's rapid pace.

They didn't make the same mistake twice and decided to leave exploring for another day. McGonagall stopped in front of a massive painting and muttered the password, the portrait swinged open a few seconds later.

"This is the password you will use each time you need to get into the Gryffindor common room. Make sure you remember it or the Fat Lady won't let you inside, no matter how much you beg. I'll leave you both to it, make sure not to get lost again. This _is_ a warning. Good night boys."

The pair walked in and gaped at how massive it was.

James was reminded of the warmth of his own home. The bright colors brought a huge smile to his face, his mom's studio looked like a miniature copy of the Gryffindor common room.

Besides him stood Sirius Black, speechless. The brightness and comfort of the room left him without words, he felt so safe, so warm, it was a strange feeling he had never felt before. He was so used to the darkness of his own home that he expected the common room to look exactly like that.

_Darkness will no longer drown my life._

That night, young Sirius Black made a silent promise to himself. He was offered a second chance, a chance to be different, a chance to grow in the light.

He was given a chance and Blacks never took chances for granted. 

* * *


	3. Mellifluous (1st Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Redamancy:
> 
> He was given a chance, and Blacks never took chances for granted.

* * *

** Chapter Three - Mellifluous (1st Year) **

After exploring the entire common room, the pair glanced at each other and raced towards their dorm.

James was the first to walk in and Sirius stormed in right behind him, laughing.

Sirius stopped suddenly to see the tall wizard they had met earlier was unpacking his trunk. He looked up at them with an eyebrow raised, clearly startled by their booming laughs.

His lips curled upwards, revealing a warm smile, as comforting as a dark bar of chocolate.

"Oh well, look who it is."

Sirius smirked, liking the attention he was receiving.

"Remus? Isn't it?" Remus nodded. "I know you missed me but please, don't be so obvious," the dark haired boy saw Remus roll his eyes. His smirk just grew wider while he walked towards the only bed left in their dorm. He peered around, locating his trunk in the left corner of the room, far away from his own bed.

"It seems, dear Remus, that you'll be blessed with the sight of my beautiful face every morning." Sirius got his trunk and walked back to his bed, the one located right besides Lupin's.

Remus opened his mouth, ready to retort back with a sarcastic comment but was interrupted by Peter walking out of the bathroom. The round boy flushed when he felt everyone's eyes focused on him.

"We thought you guys were already trapped in detention," Peter's voice broke through the silence and everyone's laughs echoed through the dorm.

"Good one, mate." Potter bounced on his bed, his eyes shining with excitement, some ideas already brewing in his brain. "Imagine how brilliant that would be! Getting detention on your first day," James laid back on his bed and crossed his arms behind his head.

The rest of the boys just shook their heads but Sirius smirked at the idea of getting detention, of how much it would piss off his parents.

*******

_First Day of Classes_

The next morning Sirius woke up to a loud _THUMP!_ He scrambled out of bed and moved his curtains aside to see Peter on the ground. Remus was there in an instant and grabbed the younger boy's arm and helped hoist him up, "You alright there Peter?" Remus asked letting go of Peter's arm and leaning against one of the bedposts.

Peter rubbed his head and gave a slight nod, "Yeah I guess I just tripped on something." All three of the wizards looked down to see James' trunk in the middle of the floor.

As if he had read their minds, James walked in from the bathroom already dressed in his school robes and an untied tie around his neck. His hair stuck up everywhere and his glasses were tilted on his face. "Hey did you guys hear that–" he stopped shortly when he saw everyone looking over at him. He glanced at the three of them confused, then looked down at his trunk in the middle of them. His eyes widened then looked back at the other boys. "Ah, mates, I'm sorry. It was dark, and I didn't want to wake you lot up. Must have kicked it aside by accident."

Peter rubbed his head again and grumbled. "Well it _was_ a nice way to wake up, nonetheless," he voiced sarcastically.

James jumped over the trunk and grabbed Peter's hand suddenly and started shaking it. "Oh come on Peter. I really am sorry, let me make it up to you. I can have mum send some candies for us to stash in the room. OH! Or I could–"

Peter jerked his hand back and shook his head. "No, it's quite alright," he said timidly.

"Whatever you say, mate. But I do think I will write to mum for those sweets," James said fondly and jumped over his trunk again moving to do another task.

"JAMES!" the three wizards called out to him.

James turned around quickly and smacked his head with his hand, "OH RIGHT! Thank Merlin I have you lot to keep me in check." He grinned to himself and moved his trunk back to its designated area.

After everyone was dressed and ready, the boys walked down to breakfast today. Sirius teased James about this morning but it never seemed to phase him. James just stood there with a small smile and shrugged, "Guess you'll have to get used to it."

"Yes, I will love getting used to waking up tripping over your things," Sirius said swatting his arm.

James rolled his eyes and walked towards empty seats in the Gryffindor table, "Glad you admit it." Sirius made a face and sat across from him, Remus to his right and Peter next to James. Peter turned to James, starting a conversation about Quidditch and James was all ears.

Sirius reached out to fill his plate and looked over at Remus. He lowered his voice so that only the other boy could hear him, "Hey Remus, do you mind helping me with something?

Remus finished filling his own plate and looked over at him curiously, "What is it, Black?" He brought his drink to his mouth waiting for Sirius to answer.

A smile grew on Sirius' face. "Oh! Okay wait," Sirius tried to size up Remus and made his voice more debonair. "Lupin, I require your assistance..."

Remus snorted into his cup causing him to cough. The other two boys looked over at him, but Remus waved them off and they went back to their Quidditch conversation. Remus shook his head, grabbing a napkin to clean up around him, "Merlin, if I knew one day with you would be this annoying I would've ran straight to McGonagall for a new room assignment."

"Come on, Remus. I'm asking you for help this _one_ time." Both of the boys know this was a lie but neither said anything.

"Alright Black, what do you need?"

"Now there's the moody friend I love!" Sirius cheered quietly. Remus rubbed his eyebrow and motioned for Sirius to continue. "Oh right, I need your help pranking James."

Remus tilted his head at him, "Our James?"

Sirius nodded, "The very one." He went on to explain the bet that James and himself made on the train.

"So you're trying to see who is better at pranking?" Remus asked, pushing up his sleeves a bit and leaning one elbow on the table.

"That's right, Moody," Sirius smirked to himself, "I quite like that nickname."

Remus shook his head, "I don't."

Sirius just shrugged, "Don't fret, I'll think of a better one."

Remus shrugged, "I don't know Sirius. We have classes today. First day of classes actually. I don't know if I want to do anything that could get me...us in trouble." Remus picked apart a piece of toast on his plate and Sirius examined him. Remus seemed older than a first year. Maybe it was something about the way he carried himself, or his height, but there was something about him.

After a second Remus sighed, "Oh alright, what do you want to do then?"

Sirius blinked, "Come again?"

"I mean, for James. The prank, Sirius."

Sirius' eyes widened and he gave him a cunning look, "Oh I have a plan."

*******

James was practically skipping into the Great Hall for dinner. "I mean bloody hell, did you see what McGonagall did in Transfiguration? That was brilliant."

Sirius smiled back at him, "Maybe one day we can ask Professor how to be Animagus."

"Hm, maybe," James replied before jumping into another conversation about their classes and walking towards Remus and Peter who were already seated at the end of the Gryffindor table. James was just about to run and catch up with them when Sirius reached out and grabbed his shoulder forcing James to look at him.

"James, you know you're my best mate right?" Sirius told him and James just stared back at him in confusion. "Yeah I know we have only known each other for a day, but when you have a good friend...you just know I guess. With that being said, please remember that. Best mate. Got it? And please don't hate me. It's for the greater good, truly," Sirius smirked.

"What are you–"

"NOW, LUPIN!" Sirius called out and Remus held out his wand shakily before casting a spell. Out of pure skill or beginners luck, the first year managed to cast the spell perfectly.

James looked over at his friend confused, but when he opened his mouth to speak he began belting out in song. Most of the Gryffindor table looked over at him and he covered his mouth with both of his hands quickly turning a bit red.

Sirius barked out a laugh, "What's wrong, Potter? Cat got your tongue?"

James dropped his hand and opened his mouth to give Sirius another sarcastic remark when the singing struck up again. This time the entire Great Hall was staring at the scrawny first year belting out in song. Sirius was holding his stomach, overcome with laughter. Peter and Remus were both laughing quietly at their table. Besides that everyone was silent.

Except for James.

Except for James _singing_.

James tried to make himself stop singing but he realized his luck did not go that far. After a moment of belting out in song and looking around, James knew what he had to do.

He jumped up on the Gryffindor table and started to dance and sing at the same time. Dancing around the food and jumping to miss other kid's plates. People started to laugh and clap at him, and James did the only thing he knew how to do: put on a show.

Soon the entire school joined in on his rendition of _Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_. Everyone was cheering and some students stood up to dance.

"SILENCE," Albus Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the Hall. Soon everyone was quiet except for James. The headmaster pointed his wand at the boy, and James stopped singing at once. He squeaked and jumped on the table and found an empty chair trying to shrink down into it. "Yes I know we all are enjoying our first day of classes, and thank you Mr. Potter for showing us how to appropriately celebrate. Though I now believe it is time for dinner now students." The headmaster sat down in his chair and gave James a kind smile and a wink before going back to his meal.

James stood up to find his friends and sat down next to Sirius, grabbing a plate. Sirius looked over at him and grinned, "Checkmate."

James looked at his friend with pure mischief in his eyes, "Oh, this is only the beginning, Black."

* * *


	4. Mauvais (1st Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Redamancy:
> 
> James looked at his friend with pure mischief in his eyes, "Oh, this is only the beginning, Black."

* * *

** Chapter Four - Mauvais (1st Year) **

The green tinged room was dark and damper than the rest of the rooms that filled the massive castle.

A deafening sound came from the entrance and a few Hogwarts students strutted in, attracting everyone's eyes. Their walk was precise and their jet black clothes blended with the dark black and green themed room. The one that led the group was surprisingly –to the students that were either playing or lounging around– a woman, she carried herself with so much confidence that she looked quite menacing, intimidating those who had fixed their eyes upon her.

Bellatrix Black made her way towards the left side of the room, edging closer to the wide window that gave the Slytherin students a unique view of the bottom of the Great Lake. The curly haired girl sat in one of the dark green button-stuffed, leather sofas and waited for the others to follow her lead, the girl was destined to be a leader.

The youngest girl quickly followed her sister's lead and filled the seat that was open right beside her. Narcissa Black was the youngest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black, she was believed to be the prettiest and kindest sister. Her long Black hair drew everyone's attention, her smile mirrored her mother's but had a hint of kindness that her mother clearly lacked.

The middle Black daughter sat farthest away from them, having taken a seat in one of the individual sofas. Her light brown hair and calculating eyes hid her intelligence, her kindness, and her deepest secrets. She had a potions book in her hands, she did not bother to pay attention to her sister's antics.

Narcissa had a few letters in her hand, she was often in charge of dealing with her family's mail.

"Bella!" she perked up, smiling and reaching out to grab a Black envelope, "I think this is for you, it's from mother and father." The youngest added, with a soft smile still on her face, unaware of what that envelope truly carried.

Bellatrix sat still for a few seconds, her dark eyes fixed on the dark and soft envelope.

She drew in a silent breath and reached out for it. The dark piece of paper glistened and took a weird form.

She immediately knew what was coming.

"Bellatrix Black," her father's voice boomed and echoed all across the dark room, attracting uninvited stares. As soon as she heard the tone in his voice, the grip on her wand tightened and she felt Andromeda's eyes fixed on her.

"As you may already be aware, your oldest cousin has already tainted our name. That foolish child brought dirt to our name the moment he was chosen to be part of that idiotic house. We expect him to make the damage irreversible." He sounded crossed, heated even. Orion's child had provoked him and his own name was on the line.

She seethed, she had been through this countless times and she despised how weak it made her feel.

"You will fix this, the fate of our name is in your hands. If word comes back to us, of him dragging our name through the mud, you will pay the consequences. Have I made myself clear?"

Bellatrix reacted immediately. "Yes father," she answered weakly even though her father was miles away from her. Her voice rid of the confidence she once had.

A few seconds passed and the letter set itself on fire.

The dark haired girl clenched her jaw, rage filled her body.

_If that child wants to make a fool of himself, so be it. If he wants to take everything that was ever given to him and throw it away, so be it. But if that disgrace brings shame to the Black line, I will be the first one there to put him back in line, no matter what it takes._

*******

"Ah James, forgive me! It's been a week," Sirius pleaded as they walked up the Grand Staircase.

James glared at him and shook his head. This entire week James went back and forth between the silent treatment and finding ways to piss Sirius off.

"Lighten up, Potter," Remus said not looking up from his book, but still walking with so much grace that he didn't fall on the stairs. "I don't know how long I can deal with grumpy Sirius. Really, imagine having potions with the–"

Sirius smacked his friend's arm with his textbook, "Remus, shush. Your book awaits you." Sirius waved at Remus still reading. Remus just rolled his eyes but did not look back up at his friend.

"Remus!" a voice called out from the bottom of the stairs. Sirius turned around to see Lily Evans wave goodbye to her friends and walk up to the three wizards. Her red hair bouncing as she walked up the stairs and her green eyes shining brightly.

"Hey Lily," he grinned, putting his book down to look at her.

Sirius leaned over to James, "So he will put down his book to talk to Evans. But for me? Nothing." James shot him a small smile and Sirius knew that everything was back to normal then.

"Hey so about the essay in Charms," Lily started.

James groaned and moved to stand in between Lily and Remus. He faced Lily with an unapologetic look on his face, "Evans you can't just steal our friend from us to do your homework. We know he's the smartest person in our year–"

Remus interrupted him, "Actually that's not true. Lily here has got me beat by a ton. I was the one to ask her for help on the Charms essay."

James looked between them and then stood back with Sirius, "They're just a bunch of nerds. No fun there."

Sirius shrugged and was about to make a witty comment when the staircase jolted and started to move. All of the first years grabbed onto the railing. Sirius saw Lily try to grab the banister quickly, but miss. She composed herself and the stairs stopped moving.

"Truly these bloody stairs–"

"Black," James whispered looking past Sirius' shoulder. Sirius turned to learn that James was not talking about him, but another Black.

_Bellatrix._

"Cousin," Bellatrix said, her voice cool. Her posture and looks as pristine as every Black child was taught to look. Since Sirius had been at Hogwarts he had disregarded all these rules. His dark hair had grown out, and his robes were never orderly. The exact opposite of a Black.

"Bella," Sirius said back. The older black cringed at him calling her by that nickname. Sirius knew this, of course, he always knew how to push buttons with the Black family.

Bellatrix moved a strand of hair out of her face and took a few steps towards Sirius. Before Sirius could register it Bellatrix pulled out her wand and stuck it at the base of his throat. Her calm face turned to disgust, and she gritted his teeth at him, "I've heard what you've been doing, Cousin. The pranks, your looks, your house. I know it all."

She dropped the wand between them, "If you dare to take a single step out of line," she moved closer to whisper in his ear, "I will crucio you so many times that you won't be able to distinguish your sweat from your blood." She took a step back and walked away without another word.

Sirius stood there, his face pale, and his heart pounding. He knew his family would set him up. He knew he couldn't just be happy for once.

The next thing he knew, James Potter reached out and touched him gently on the shoulder, "Hey, Sirius?" He turned, ready to face whatever Potter would say to him. "I think I have an idea." Potter smirked and Sirius gave him a small smile.

Sirius was happy. He was home.

* * *


	5. Hygge (1st Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Redamancy:
> 
> The next thing he knew, James Potter reached out and touched him gently on the shoulder, "Hey, Sirius?" He turned, ready to face whatever Potter would say to him. "I think I have an idea." Potter smirked and Sirius gave him a small smile.
> 
> Sirius was happy. He was home.

* * *

** Chapter Five – Hygge (1st year) **

_September 15, 1971_

Two of the loudest Gryffindor boys made their way into the room embellished with bright red and gold tones. The common room was illuminated by the multiple big windows that adorned the cozy room, giving the students a great view of Hogwarts' grounds.

"Sirius, it's completely your fault!" the boy with glasses looked annoyed but that mischievous glint in his hazel eyes was still there.

"What exactly do you mean? It's not my fault your pea brain can't process Herbology," the dark haired boy retorted back, a cheeky grin plastered in his handsome but childish-like face.

"Oh, shove off mate." James rolled his eyes and shoved Sirius, playfully. "You're one to talk, you'll get a T in Herbology if you keep this up."

James' glasses slid from his nose, he huffed quietly and fixed them. Sirius spared him an amused glance and strutted towards the other side of the room, right where Remus was searching one of the large oak bookshelves.

"Are you guys bickering again?" the tall boy asked, interrupting their shoving contest, he sounded quite bored and didn't glance away from the couple of books that had drawn his attention. The two boys stopped, James having his fist close to Sirius' face, the latter had James' hair in his hand.

Sirius pushed James off and they both looked at each other and started laughing. "Remus, you got lighten up, mate. Come on, let's play wizard's chess," Sirius said motioning towards the chess board.

Remus waved him off, going to sit down, "Not now Sirius. Unlike you, I don't plan on failing Herbology. I need to get a head start on this paper."

Sirius whined and fell back on the couch, "You're no fun Remus."

The other boy just shrugged and pulled out his quill and parchment to start writing. James swatted Sirius' legs aside and sat next to him on the couch, "We should probably take pointers from Remus. He is the first..."

"Second," Remus reminded him.

"Second," James repeated in a monotone voice, "in our year. You better keep it up then Remus, don't want Evans beating you."

Remus looked up at him and ran a hand through his hair, greeting him with a gentle shrug. "I don't think I have much say in that, James." He gave him a quick smile and went back to preparing for his paper.

"That Evans–" James started but was cut off by Peter walking in. He was carrying a bundle of books, but after a second the pile fell to the ground and the young boy bent down to collect them all quickly.

Sirius looked over at his friend and gave him a quick smile, "There's Peter! Honestly mate, we rarely see you."

Peter went over to an open chair and placed his books down, giving Sirius a small smile, "Sorry guys, I got an extra credit assignment for Herbology. Been checking up on the Mandrakes for Professor." He shrugged it off and went to open one of the books from his never ending pile.

Sirius and James exchanged a look before they both stood up quickly. Sirius moved around to sit on the edge of the table nearest to Peter and James knelt down by Peter's seat.

"Peter, Peter, Peter," James said looking up at him.

Peter gave him a weird look and slumped farther back in his chair, "James?"

Sirius spoke up next, "Peter, we are doing so poorly in Herbology. James says if we keep this up you might not even see us next year." James nodded agreeing with him. "You wouldn't want a second year without your best mates, right?" Sirius gave him a kind smile.

Peter's face just got more confused. Remus shut his book loudly and looked over at the lot, "They want you to teach them Herbology, Peter."

James and Sirius grinned, nodding to what Remus said. "If Professor has you doing extra work you have to be doing something right," James spoke up.

Peter made an understanding face and nodded, "Well I guess you could say that."

"So you'll help us?" Sirius asked, leaning forward giving Peter begging eyes.

"Oh, alright," Peter said, handing a book to each of them.

"Brilliant!" James said, opening the book he had just received. Sirius did the same, flipping through the pages.

*******

So Peter taught them. Both of the boys listened to him, and Peter could tell that Remus was listening in too. He explained in different ways so that everyone fully understood each concept. Every time Sirius would get an answer right he would jump out of his chair and celebrate. Peter just gave them all small smiles, proud of their victories. This was new to him. People listening to him. He liked it. He liked having friends. Well, he hoped they were his friends, he would never be quite sure.

"I don't think I have ever revised that quickly, Peter. I don't think I've ever actually understood my revision at all," Sirius stated, beaming.

Peter shrugged, putting his books back, a sign that they were all done for the day, "It was nothing."

James looked up at him, "It wasn't nothing! It was bloody brilliant!" James ran a hand through his hair and Peter blushed slightly and the compliment, turning his head towards the fireplace so that he could not be seen.

Sirius was still giddy. He jumped over the table and grabbed Peter's arms and tried to start dancing with him. Peter flustered a bit, confused and Sirius just laughed. James was clapping for them and Remus just snorted from behind his book. Peter shoved the other boy off, and Sirius started laughing more and dancing around Peter at his own free will.

"Merlin Peter, you're so smart. I could kiss you right now," Sirius said moving back over to the couch and dropping down next to James.

"Please don't," Peter squeaked. After a second, Remus put down his book for once and laughed loudly, holding his stomach. Sirius just glared over at the laughing wizard, and rolled his eyes.

Peter looked to each of his friends. James was sitting there shaking his head, his glasses falling towards the end of his nose. Sirius glaring at Remus, and Lupin laughing. These were his friends. They chose _him_. He wasn't going to make them regret it.

*******

Their celebration ended soon when the four young boys made their way down to supper. They continued talking about the aspects of Herbology when James ran into someone and stumbled backwards. "Oh I'm sorry," James started and looked to see Lily Evans there. Her kind eyes seemed to turn angry.

"Potter. Please mind where you are going next time," Lily said starting to turn around.

"But then I would never get to see you, Evans," James fake complained with a smirk on his face.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned towards her friends, who seemed to be looking over at James. One of the shorter girls gave him a smirk and looked towards Lily. She moved a strand of her hair behind her ear and walked to move past Lily.

"It's James, right?" The girl held back a laugh, "I liked your show at the Great Hall a few weeks ago."

James turned red and heard Sirius snicker behind him, "Yeah James, nice to meet you..."

"Marlene," she held out a hand to him and he shook it, dropping it quickly. "I'm surprised we haven't met yet."

James shrugged, "There are a lot of people in Gryffindor."

Marlene crossed her arms looking up at him, "You're telling me." James saw Lily's eyebrows crease watching the two of them converse. "Anyways," Marlene continued, "This is Dorcas." James looked over at one of the girls who gave him a soft smile. Her curly hair was pulled up into a large bun on her head. Her kind eyes reflected her smile and she gave him a small wave. "The two over there giggling are Mary and Alice." She pointed over to the two other witches who were laughing and speaking in hushed tones, "You'll meet them soon enough. But be warned..they're chatty."

Sirius laughed and slung his arm around James' shoulders, "Aren't we all?" He said with a grin then looked back at Remus and Peter. "Well I guess not all of us. That's Remus and Peter by the way." Peter gave them a small smile and Remus looked over with a blank expression. "Aren't they a joy?" James shared a laugh with him, turning his head to catch Lily's eye. He did not like the way she was staring at him.

James shrugged off Sirius' arm and looked over at Lily, "Everything alright, Evans?"

"Just fine, Potter," Lily deadpanned back and grabbed Marlene's arm, trying to move them away from the boys.

"Is that a thing you do? The 'Evans' and 'Potter' thing. It's quite cute..."

"MARLENE," Lily interrupted, shaking her head. Marlene shrugged, confused.

"Don't worry about it Marlene. Lily doesn't quite like Jamesie boy here," Sirius said. "But it's alright, we like him don't we?" Remus made an 'eh' sound and Peter let out an enthusiastic 'yes!' Sirius laughed shortly at the reponses.

"Thanks guys," James shook his head with a smile and looked back at Dorcas, Marlene and Lily. "Don't worry about it Marlene, Lily has held a grudge against me since the train."

Lily shook her head, her red hair moving with her, "It's not a grudge, Potter. I just don't want to hang around with someone that decides that pranks are more important than school work."

Sirius beamed, "AH! So you have heard about the Great Prank War!"  
  
Marlene looked over at him confused, "The Great...what now?"

Remus sighed loudly and spoke up from behind James, "You will regret asking that, trust me."

Sirius waved towards the tall bloke, asking him to shush, and looked back at Marlene, mischief dancing in his eyes. "Marlene, here's the thing. James and I have a bet you see. Trying to win the title of Prank King."

Marlene snorted, "Prank King?"

Both James and Sirius deadpanned. "Yes," they said together.

Marlene gave this a strange look and shrugged, "Alright then." James and Sirius went back and forth telling the tale. About how James singing in the Great Hall was one of Sirius' plans and how James was next. They both tried to convince each of the girls to pick who would win, but no one obliged. Dorcas was the only one close to picking Sirius' side, but James just thought it was a way to flatter him.

"You're a bunch of dorks, you know that?" Marlene said.

"Hey!" Peter exclaimed from behind Sirius.

Marlene gave him a small smile, "Except for you Peter...and Remus of course. But these two," she pointed at James and Sirius, "are fools who will wind up into detention."  
  
Sirius smirked, "Only if we get caught."

Marlene waved him off, "You will. Come on, Lily. Dorcas. I bet there aren't many seats left for us now." She grabbed Dorcas by the arm. The curly haired girl waved her goodbyes at the boys and went to meet Mary and Alice who were still chatting away from them. Lily looked over at them for a second and nodded goodbye.

"Evans," James said as a goodbye.

"Potter."

"Yeah, she's warming up to me," James grinned. Sirius shook his head and pushed his shoulders forward towards the Great Hall.

* * *


	6. Akrasia (1st Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Redamancy:
> 
> "Yeah, she's warming up to me," James grinned. Sirius shook his head and pushed his shoulders forward towards the Great Hall.

* * *

** Chapter Six - Akrasia (1st Year) **

_October 25, 1971_

James walked into his potions class, his glasses looking a bit crooked and his hair was disheveled like usual. He scanned the room and smiled when he crossed eyes with two of his best mates.

Remus and Peter were sitting on the back right side of the room, they had planned all of this the night before. James shot Peter a glance hoping that his scared expression would give them away, but Remus kept him talking.

*******

_ 12 Hours Before _

_"Sirius," Remus hissed out. "This will never work." He stood up and started pacing the room, mumbling to himself._

_Their room was dark, the only thing lighting in the dorm were the candles set by the side of their beds. James had opened the curtains before hand, the stairs and moon illuminating in the room, but Remus came quickly behind him closing them. He said that they wouldn't get caught if anyone was staring outside and saw light coming from their dorm. James shrugged, catching Sirius' eye who looked curious. They both dropped it and gathered on Peter's bed. The rounder boy leaned back against his bed frame, James on his right and Sirius across from them. A book on Charms was placed in front of them. Remus had searched it for weeks, for something to execute their plan. When they finally landed on a solid idea, Remus had disagreed._

_"Lighten up, Remus. And stop pacing, you're making me dizzy just looking at you," Sirius said._

_Remus stopped suddenly and shot his friends an apologetic look, "Sorry."  
James looked over at Sirius, "So, you think we can pull it off?"_

_Sirius shrugged, "Probably not. But it never hurts to try."_

_"If we get detention for this..." Peter started and the other boys began laughing._

_"Of course we will," James laughed looking back in the book, not seeing Peter's shocked face._

*******

Remus, being the brains of the group, had mentioned that they would go unnoticed if they took their usual seats.

He waved James over, and the boy smiled softly and took his seat behind Remus and in front of Lily, who seemed to be missing her potions partner.

"Hi James," Peter turned around to greet him from his seat next to Remus. James had noticed the boy become less rigid around them. Peter gave him an easy smile and turned back to Remus.

"How's it going?" James asked, as if they hadn't seen each other a couple of hours ago. Remus just shook his head and gave him an amused smile before diverting his eyes back towards his book, Peter started talking about the topic they were going to be revising in today's Herbology class and James zoned out.

After a few seconds, James turned his head to see the seat next to him was empty. "Come on, Sirius," he whispered. As if Sirius had heard him, the boy strutted in. Sirius pulled his falling robe up, still looking as perfect as he did since the first day.

James let out a silent laugh, looking at Sirius, then moved to take out his books and quill. Sirius slipped into the seat next to him and started doing the same.

"Sirius–" James started, but Sirius just gave him a lopsided grin, cutting him off, and shook his hair out so that it hung down in a mess.

James smiled back and looked over at Remus and Peter who shared a smile.

The next second, a plethora of Slytherins walked in, and the entire classroom went silent. They walked in glaring, their faces scanning the classrooms. One of the Hufflepuff boys started laughing and the entire classroom broke into laughter.

For the Slytherins were wearing _pink_ robes.

One of the Slytherins glared at the Hufflepuff boy and slammed a book down cutting him off. While another Slytherin laughed along, not minding the fact that his newly pink robes looked insane.

The next person to walk in was Snape. He came in with perfectly normal robes, but still his face was angry. Sirius scrunched his eyebrows then gave a knowing look.

"I might have missed one," Sirius whispered and James just shook his head.

"The prat lucked out," James stated and looked over to see Remus nod his head in agreement.

Snape turned to his seat and sat down behind James. James did not dare to turn around and face him, so he leaned forward and tried to start small talk with Peter.

"What happened, Severus?" James overhead Lily ask her partner.

Severus' tone turned dark, "I know you are listening, Potter. Black. I know it was you."

Both of the boys leaned back in their seat and turned around to face Snape's irritated face. "I have no idea what you are talking about?" Sirius replied with a quick smile, "But I love the Slytherin's expert taste in clothing choices today. Really the color brings out your..."

Snape grumbled and cut him off, "You think that you would understand your place here. Especially you, Black. And mother sent a letter about you Potter, we know who your family affiliates themselves with."

Lily reached out to place a hand on Snape's arm, "Severus–"

James stiffened and interrupted Lily, "No it's quite alright, Evans. It seems that Severus here had nothing better to do besides talk to his mum about me. Truly, I'm so flattered Snape, but I don't think I see you that way."

Snape's face turned red and he went to reach for his wand, standing up slowly but was interrupted by their Professor, "Quiet down everyone. I know we are all interested in the lovely new robes brought by the Slytherins today, but we have work to get to."

Snape sat back down, and Sirius and James went to the turn around. Before James stopped facing them completely, he saw Lily shoot him an apologetic look. James looked towards the front of the room, his body still tense.

Sirius glanced at his friend and leaned over to whisper to him whilst their Professor gave out their potions instructions, "Don't listen to him, mate. He's just trying to–"

"Make a distraction," James said, not looking at his friend and keeping his voice low.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Make a distraction, anything. As soon as Professor stops talking...just be Sirius," James huffed out moving his glasses up.

Sirius nodded and smirked, "Now that I can do."

Their professor spoke for a while, but once they were sent off to do their assignment, Sirius was ready. A few seconds had passed and Sirius stood up. He moved out of his row, and dramatically fake slipped on the floor, causing everyone to look his way. Including Snape.

James grinned and quickly picked up the small vial to his left. James reached over and dumped it quickly into Snape's cauldron before flicking the bottle aside and looking over at Sirius as everyone else was doing.

Sirius shot up from the ground and dusted off his shoulder, "Don't you worry everyone, I am quite alright." He moved over back to his seat and the Professor gave him a warning efore everyone went back to their potions.

James glanced behind him to see Snape and Lily's cauldron start to bubble. James creased his eyebrows together. Though he did not know exactly what he was doing, or how the potion would react, he hoped it would work out in their benefit. The cauldron began to steam loudly and it caught the professor's attention causing him to walk over to it. AS soon as the Professor got there, the cauldron exploded, causing the newly brewed potion to go everywhere and splatter on Snape, Lily, and the Professor. James and Sirius both got hit with a little, but not too badly. They started snickering loudly and the professor took off his glasses and started wiping off the potion, looking at the only two boys laughing.

Their professor's mouth was in a tight line, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. You are lucky there was nothing lethal in that potion. Detention." Before either of the boys could make up fake excuses about the potion mishap, their professor walked away.

Lily was breathing loudly and staring daggers at James, "Really, Potter?"

James shrugged with an amused glance, "Sorry Evans, I didn't think you would be in the splash zone." Lily huffed and turned to get cleaned up.

Snape sat there, his expression blank, "You'll pay for that, Potter." He walked and went to clean himself up as well.

Remus and Peter were staring at the whole situation. Peter leaned over to the two of them, "That wasn't the plan. The robes, yeah, but not that."

Remus smiled wide, and put down his potions book, "Oh calm down Peter, that was wicked."

The rest of the boys shared a smirk, thinking about the damage they had done that day. 

* * *


	7. Serendipity (1st Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Redamancy:
> 
> The rest of the boys shared a smirk, thinking about the damage they had done that day.

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Serendipity (1st Year)**

_November 3, 1971_

For the first time since Sirius could remember, he woke up on his birthday, to only hear the peaceful and repetitive sound of his friends' breathing.

There was no yelling, no loud sounds or anyone waking him up and expecting him to pretend to be someone he wasn't.

He didn't have to put on an act.

He could just be Sirius Black, the only Black that had been sorted into Gryffindor, the only Black that went against the family's beliefs.

His eyes wandered around, he was letting himself enjoy the peace and quietness that wrapped the room. For the first time since he had gotten to Hogwarts, he felt safe. He could finally sit in the silence and feel nothing but peace.

Something deep in his mind reminded him of his brother, he felt something tug on his heart and guiltiness flooded his body while he wrapped his arms around his knees.

Did I really forget about my brother?

No matter how much Sirius hated belonging to a pureblood family, how much he hated when everyone around him stared and talked behind his back, no matter how much he suffered, it was all worth it because he had his little brother by his side.

Sirius sighed softly, trying to not make any sounds that would wake up his friends. He laid back on his bed and smiled.

They boys had been at Hogwarts for a few months now. With each day that passed, they just got closer and closer. Everyone around them noticed that they mostly spent time with each other, if one was going to detention, the rest followed –this was usually only applied to James and Sirius, they were attached to the hip. They caused ruckus together and everywhere they went, they attracted everyone's eyes.

The whole school had started looking for a name for this unique group of First Year's, anytime anything happened, everyone found a way to try and tie it back to them and fortunately for the four of the, it was always impossible to.

Sirius stayed silent and smiled, he had found a family, he finally had somewhere where he felt like he belonged.

His parents always preached that family was the one connected by blood but once again, Sirius had proved them wrong.

***

James and Sirius were sitting down at the Gryffindor table, there was loud chatter all around them. Sirius had a wide smile on his face, he was piling up food on his plate while he listened to James run his mouth off about the next Quidditch match.

The four boys had woken up earlier. Remus appeared to have gotten a cold. He woke up in a completely different mood, his usual sarcastic and kind self was gone, replaced by an unfriendly side that the others hadn't experienced. Peter, on the other hand, had to take care of some extra herbology assignments and decided to meet them in class.

"I'm telling you mate, Hufflepuff will win this game. They have a wicked defense and there's absolutely no way Ravenclaw will get through them." Black rolled his eyes and laughed loudly.

"James, you said that last time and Ravenclaw won the match against Slytherin," James glowered at him and crossed his arms.

"Well, you see– Ravenclaw didn't have their usual seeker... who's absolutely brilliant, but that's entirely besides the point. As I was saying, Lovelace's an incredible seeker but she got injured during their last match against Gryffindor."

Sirius snorted when James popped a few pieces of bread into his mouth and kept talking.

"James, mate." He interrupted him, faking a disgusted expression and sliding backwards. "That's nasty, did you ever learn any table etiquette?" Sirius asked, teasingly. James closed his mouth and rolled his eyes.

"You massive–," he fixed his glasses and was about to retort back when he focused his gaze on someone that was standing right behind Sirius.

"Hello, cousin." He heard a sweet voice chime from behind him, he let out a quiet sigh and turned his back towards her.

"Bella," he greeted her, a tight tone in his voice.

The latter smirked evilly, she moved forward and reached out her hand, moving past Sirius and grabbing an apple.

"I was just passing by," she took a bite off the apple, her eyes focused on Sirius. He tried so hard to not let his emotions show through but he couldn't control the slight shiver that racked his body.

Bellatrix's smile dropped downwards, scowling. She looked him up and down, seemingly disgusted at what was in front of her.

"I can see my aunt and uncle did a poor job on teaching you how to dress properly. At least Regulus knows how to act like a proper Black." Bellatrix smirked when she received a death glare from him, his fists were clenched tightly.

"Happy birthday, Sirius. I can see you've made great acquaintances, they don't even know it's your birthday." She faked an exaggerated sad face and pouted, laughing loudly afterwards.

Bellatrix walked away from them, her back straight, her face illuminated by a wide and wicked grin.

She had finally figured out what nerves to push if he wanted to get a rise out of Sirius Black.

War had started and she wasn't about to let a foolish child win.

Black sat rigid in his seat, he wasn't planning on them finding out, not like this.

"Sirius?" James' voice interrupted his thoughts. There was a pitiful tone in his voice, Sirius hated when others pitied him.

Sirius remained the same. His beautiful gray eyes were focused on the plate that was in front of him, still filled up to the brim. Suddenly, he felt sick and limited himself to pushing the plate away, wishing he could push the nauseous and scared feeling away too.

Sirius felt James' settle his hand on his shoulder. Sirius shook his head a bit and pulled his walls up, he couldn't let himself show everyone else what he was truly feeling.

Sirius turned around, facing the potter boy who sat in besides him, a pitiful and shocked look reflected in his eyes.

"It's your birthday? I'm sorry, mate, I...I didn't know."

Sirius stood up and waved his hand, dismissing the scene that had just taken place in the gryffindor table a few seconds ago.

"Don't worry about it. I don't quite like my birthday anyways," that was the last thing he said before tugging his hands on the pocket of his jeans.

He muttered a swift and quiet 'I'll see you later' and started walking towards the wide wooden doors.

He could feel the stares but he didn't allow himself to break, he kept his confident posture, his walk was slow and precise.

_No matter how much I hate them, I'm still a Black and Blacks never let themselves show their weaknesses._

***

Sirius had skipped a full day of classes.

He assumed James had told the others about what happened during breakfast. He couldn't bear receiving more pitiful stares, he hated being pitied more than anything.

While roaming aimlessly around the castle, he had ended up at the foot of the stairs that took him up to the astronomy tower.

He caught himself thinking back to the own meaning of his name and how much he loved those beautiful gleaming lights that laid like scattered moondust in the sky.

He climbed the long stairs and took a seat close to the edge of the tower. He inched forwards and looked up, searching for the constellation he was named after.

Anytime Sirius Black's mind craved comfort, he looked up and located the most bright star in the sky.

He sat there for a couple of hours. His memories took him back to the nights he laid on the roof of his house, with Regulus by his side, talking about everything and anything they could think of.

_For a few moments, they allowed themselves to act and talk how they were supposed to, they allowed themselves to be children._

Sirius spent his whole day on top of that tower, dreading for the time he had to get up and face what had happened.

"I miss you Reggie and I know we're both looking up at the same stars right now." He muttered to himself before standing up and dusting any dust off of his pants.

He was ready now.

***

James had carried on with his day but he couldn't help but miss his friend's rambunctious personality and his teasing comments.

He caught himself staring towards the door of every classroom, expecting him to burst through those doors and mutter out a lazy excuse for his lateness.

James walked out of the herbology classroom, Peter caught up to him and smiled excitedly.

"James! I saw that you answered one of the professor's questions. You catch up quite fast," Peter congratulated him, everyone around them saw that Pettigrew looked up to James. This was probably because of how James carried himself, he was liked by everyone —except Lily Evans and Severus Snape—, and always seemed to light up every room he walked into.

"Cheers Peter, that's all thanks to you." James' grin did not reach his eyes.

"Did you know that today's Sirius' birthday? We had a nasty encounter with Bellatrix during breakfast and she mentioned it," James ran his hand through his hair, messing it up. That was something he did often, especially when he was nervous about something.

Peter's eyes widened and he shook his head swiftly, "No! I had no idea."

James sighed and nodded, "That's what I thought."

Peter grimaced, deep in thought for a few seconds before he perked up and gasped. He got overly excited about his idea that he almost tripped on his own feet and landed on his face.

"Blimey, be more careful mate." James snorted, catching the back of his robes and pulling him back.

Peter flushed faintly and fixed his robes, "I just had an idea! What if we set up a small party in our dorm? We could get a load of food from the Great Hall. I have a few balloons..." Peter kept rambling and moving his hands around.

"Peter, mate— you're so bloody brilliant." James snapped his fingers and placed his hands on Peter's shoulders, shaking him.

Peter widened his eyes for the second time and laughed loudly at James excited faces, he looked insane.

"Bugger off James," Peter said jokingly while shoving the Potter boy away.

James cocked his head back and laughed freely, "Come on Peter, we have a party to plan." He slid his arm upon his shoulders and grinned cheekily.

James raced Peter to the Gryffindor common room, the round boy hot on his tail. They laughed and strutted into the room, waking up Remus, who had been laying in bed all day.

"Up up Lupin, I have now bestowed upon you the title of party planner. You better put your blinding intelligence to use.

***

Sirius Black waited in front of the Gryffindor portrait, the fat lady was chatting her mouth off about the new song she was learning and Black just nodded, barely listening to her incessant chatter.

"As much as I loved chatting with you," Black interrupted her in the middle of her sentence. "I would love it if I could walk into my common room before midnight." He gave her a charming smile that apparently seemed to get him out of everything.

"Oh yes yes, of course darling. I'm a tad bit chatty, you should come by again sometime!" The portrait opened, he walked in with his head lowered and his hands tucked into his pockets.

He glanced around the room and frowned when he caught no sight of his loud friends. Sirius shrugged and walked up the stairs to his dorm, feeling a light pressure in his chest.

Sirius opened the door and stopped right in his track, mouth agape and eyes wide open.

The room was decorated with loads of colored balloons, serpentines, and other decorations that he couldn't quite point out the name of.

His friends' faces were lit up with massive grins and they all had colorful birthday hats.

"Surprise mate!" the three yelled at completely different times and he saw Remus roll his eyes.

"We had a time, you guys were supposed to count to 6 before yelling it out." James muttered a 'piss off Lupin' and shoved him away, playfully.

Sirius was still standing next to the door, his eyes glistening with multiple emotions. He couldn't believe they had done this, just for him.

"Blimey, I think we've lost Black." James chimed out, a teasing tone in his voice.

Sirius shook his head and laughed loudly. "Oh shove off, Potter. I was just admiring your beautiful work of art."

James smirked and walked straight towards him. "Come on Sirius, I knew you had a thing for me but I didn't know you were _that_ in love with me." James slumped his arm on Sirius' shoulder and tried to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You massive clown—," Sirius faked a disgusted sound and shoved him away.

He could hear Remus and Peter laughing in the back like mad men. Sirius' smile widened, after having such a rubbish day, he was finally enjoying his birthday for the first time.

Remus had sneaked loads of food to their dorm and James had asked his mother to ship him lots of muggle and wizard sweets.

They sat on the floor, ate and talked until they were all completely chuffed.

After a few hours, Srius Black glanced around the room, his mates had finally gone to sleep. He laughed quietly, amused at how they had all ended up laying on top of each other.

For the first time in many years, Sirius felt like home, he felt like he truly belonged somewhere.

He went to bed that night with the biggest smile on his face and his heart full.

* * *


	8. Selcouth (1st Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Redamancy:
> 
> He went to bed that night with the biggest smile on his face and his heart full. 
> 
> CW: Sirius goes home for Christmas and there is intense family trauma/abuse.

* * *

** Chapter Eight - Selcouth (1st Year) **

_December 15, 1971_

James ran to the owlery, clutching his hastily written letter in his hand. He ran up the stairs two at a time, until he reached the top. His face red from the cold air outside. He sniffled, and brought out his letter. He scanned it over one more time, before finally sealing it in its envelope. He walked over to his owl, and reached out to give her a treat. "Hey," James whispered softly as the owl peaked the treat out of his hand. "I'm quite nervous to be sending this off, if I am honest. I know Mum and Dad won't mind, it's just..." James stopped and looked at the owl's clueless eyes. _Why am I blabbering to an owl?_ James shook his head and finally handed the letter over. His owl peared over at the letter for a moment, before grabbing hold on the letter and flying away.

James turned out the window to watch his owl fly out with a small smile illuminating his face. This was going to be his best Christmas, he knew it.

_December 19, 1971_

James ran into breakfast late that morning. He slid in the empty seat next to Remus, starting to grab the breakfast food that was laid out on the table before him. Remus put down his drink and looked over at him. "Everything alright James?" he asked, giving him a curious look. "When we woke up this morning you were already gone."

James nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. Professor wanted to talk to me early this morning about one of our assignments." That was a lie, of course. James really went to the owlery that morning to check if his parents had written him back. He was met with no letter, and raced down to the Great Hall as quickly as he could.

"I hope it's not about copying an assignment then," Remus said, getting more food on his plate.

James shook his head with a smirk, "Sadly I haven't copied anyone, because someone," he directed this towards Remus, "wouldn't let me copy their homework." This caused Sirius and Peter to both start laughing, and Remus smirked a bit.

"He shouldn't let you copy his homework," a voice said. James turned his head to see Lily Evans sitting across from him. Mary was sitting next to her, and James turned to notice Marlene and Alice sitting next to him. He scrunched his eyebrows, usually Lily Evans would do anything to not sit near them.

James just laughed, "Lighten up, Evans. You know Remus would never let me do that."

Sirius looked over, "I really wish he would though, then I could copy Potter's."

This caused everyone to laugh besides LIly who was still glaring at James.

Mary touched her shoulder, "They're just joking, Lily. Anyways, if Remus gets caught then you are for sure first in the class." Mary smiled softly and winked over at James. She had cut her dark hair since the last time he had seen her, and it now fell right below her ears.

"I'd rather be first the right way," Lily said under her breath, though everyone could still hear her.

Remus smiled over at her, "You know you are and will forever be, Lily. You are one of the smartest witches I've ever known."Lily blushed and Remus' friends looked over at him strangely but Remus just shrugged, "It's true."

Marlene reached behind James to give Remus a friendly pat on the back, "I think out of your whole group, I like you best."  
"Wha- HEY!" Sirius said looking up suddenly interested in the conversation at hand. "I don't know about you, but between the four of us, I am definitely the best looking."

Marlene shook her head and stood up, "Are you all ready?" The rest of the girls nodded and stood up, starting to walk out.

Sirius stood halfway calling out, "HOLD ON. What was that head shake? Marlene? MARLENE?!" James could hear the girls laughing, and Sirius stood up fully dragging Peter with him, running towards them. James and Remus sat there silently then started laughing.

James patted his shoulder and stood up, "We can never have one normal meal can we?"

Remus sighed, "Sadly, no." They both smiled at the thought and ran to catch up with their friends.

***

James ran into the common room, an opened letter in hand. He stopped abruptly in front of his friends. Sirius and Remus were in the middle of an Exploding Snap game, and Peter was reading a book on herbology.

"Hello," James said excitedly. Sirius and Remus mumbled their hellos focusing on their game, and Peter gave him a quick smile before looking back at his book. James stopped for a second then cleared his throat holding up the letter. "So I wrote to my parents, asking if you all could come over to my house for the holiday." Remus and Sirius froze and moved over to look at him finally. "They said yes. I understand that you would want to spend time with your family, so you all could come over before Christmas or even after..."  
"I can't go," Remus said suddenly, his face expressionless.

"Oh," James sounded deflated, but still continued, "Well Sirius and Peter could come over. And we can write to you, Remus. That shouldn't be a problem."

"I can't go either. Sorry, mate. I...I need to be with my family for the holiday," Sirius' voice sounded sad and James looked at his friend.

"But Sirius–" James started.

"I just can't go, Potter," Sirius whispered, looking back at the game in front of him. Sirius' hair fell in front of his face and he didn't bother to move it back.

The room felt smaller and James looked over at his last friend with hope, "Peter?"

Peter glanced around the room and gave James a small smile, "Sure, mate. I'll ask my parents."

James smiled wide and dropped down on the couch, "This is why you are my favorite Peter."

Sirius and Remus both had the same look, almost sadness but not quite. Peter just smiled sweetly and went back to reading his book.

"Who's winning?" James asked nodding over at their game.

Sirius looked over, "Who'd you think?" This caused Remus to laugh and James got up to sit next to Sirius. "Alright, since he is so good at this game, let's play two versus one."  
"That's not fair," Peter said from behind his book.

James looked over at him, "Nothing is truly fair in life, Peter."

***

_December 25, 1971_

Besides the fact of missing his friend, James had an amazing Christmas. He had spent time with his family, conversing about his first year at Hogwarts. His mum wanted to know anything and everything. James tried to give her as many details as he could, but could tell his mother still wanted to hear more. James told his parents about his new friends, about how close they had gotten after such a short time. His father asked when they were coming over, and James had told him that only one was able to come after Christmas.

During this break he sent as many letters as he could to his friends. Each of them wrote back, but never with James' enthusiasm.

* * *

_James,_

_Happy Christmas. I am doing well, thank you for writing. Sorry this is short, but mum is calling me now._

_See you at school,_

_Remus_

* * *

_James,_

_My Holidays? Well, let's just say they are something else. Tell me, James, if you receive any cool present you better share them with the rest of us. We are a brotherhood now, what's yours is mine and so on. Anyways, I have to write this quickly. Father is going to be on me for not being down for dinner. I hope your Christmas is going well. Tell your parents thank you again for the invitation. Sorry I can't come._

_Your actual best mate (not Peter),_

_Sirius_

* * *

_James,_

_My family has agreed to me coming over to your house. I will probably be there after Christmas._

_Thanks for inviting me,_

_Peter_

* * *

James sighed looking at these letters. Of course they were busy with their family and friends but James really did miss them.

On Christmas morning, James walked down to be greeted by his parent's grinning parents and a present in their hands.

His mum walked up to him, pulling him into a hug, "Happy Christmas, James."

James smiled, "Yeah, Happy Christmas to you both."

His father patted the seat next to him and James went to take it. Fleamont Potter reached out to put a small package in James' hand, "Well, go on son, open it."

James did what he was told and opened to find a cloak folded neatly inside the package.

***

It was Christmas day in the Black household. One would think that the spirit of Christmas would make things a bit lighter, happier. Unfortunately, that was far away from Sirius and Regulus Black's reality.

Sirius had woken up earlier than usual. His mother had walked into his room, yelling and muttering something about not being ready for dinner on time. He just lowered his head and listened to his mother, it was too early to protest.

A few hours passed and Black found himself standing in front of his body length mirror, his eyes scanned his whole body. His hair had grown quite a bit during his time at Hogwarts –something his mother had seemed disgusted about and demanded him to cut it off, immediately. His eyes had an interesting gleam to them, he looked happier, hopeful.

Maybe this Christmas won't be as bad.

He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a bit. Messing his hair was something James did often and apparently, he had copied that weird nervous response from him.

Sirius remembered how disappointed and sad James looked when he denied his invitation. There was nothing else Sirius desired more than staying away from his own house during the holidays but he would never forget his brother. Sirius would never dare to leave his little brother alone with his parents during the holidays, he had to be there in case they decided to teach one of their brilliant lessons.

"SIRIUS," his mother's strict and loud voice pulled him out of his daydream.

Dinner was ready and his worst nightmare was about to start.

He fixed his hair, took another look at his perfectly groomed appearance in the mirror and walked out of his room. Sirius walked past many dark artifacts that were weirdly scattered all around his house, he encountered himself comparing the atmosphere of the house to the Gryffindor common room. His skin crawled due to the low temperature, the house seemed to be filled with so much darkness that made him feel like he was almost drowning in it.

"Mother, father." He greeted them, a bored tone in his voice, before walking towards his respective chair and taking a seat.

He received dark and disappointed stares from both, he wasn't even faced anymore. Regulus, on the other hand, cowered beneath their strict gaze.

Sirius reached out beneath the table and gave his brother a slight –almost unnoticeable– shove, reminding him to stay strong. Regulus spared him a glance and smiled softly, he was grateful for his brother.

"Sirius," his father's warning tone freezed him on the spot. He looked up from his full plate and towards him, meeting his gaze without flinching or stepping back. "We have heard that you've made some acquaintances, is that true?" His father waited patiently for his answer.

"Yes father," Sirius kept his answer short, he feared his voice would shake and his father would notice how much fear was behind this strong wall he tried so hard to maintain.

"Are you really that foolish?" His father slammed his fists against the table, he felt Regulus begin to shake besides him. "For Merlin's sake Sirius Black, you have been running around with the Potter's son." Orion's nose flared, fury streaming from his body.

Walburga remained quiet, staring at Sirius with such emptiness and calmness that chilled him to the bone.

"That I have, _father_." Sirius couldn't keep that comment from escaping his mouth.

Orion rose from his seat and made his way towards Sirius in a matter of seconds, he grabbed him by his tie and pulled him up. Sirius' eyes widened and he heard his brother whimper softly, they were both so scared and it was entirely his fault.

Orion glanced at him with so much rage before striking him across the cheek. Sirius' eyes closed immediately, pain erupting all over his right temple. His eyes watered but he didn't allow himself to shed any.

"You will cut any ties you may have with them immediately, if I hear that hasn't happened– well, you already know what will happen." His father smirked, an accomplished and satisfied look in his face.

Sirius slumped his shoulders, he surrendered. If he wanted his brother to remain untouched, he needed to give it up.

His father let go of his tie and nodded, signaling him to take his seat back while he walked back towards his own. He felt Regulus' worried gaze fixed upon him but decided to ignore it, they would talk about it later.

Sirius cheek throbbed but he just shrugged it off like he always did and returned his focus on the food sitting in front of him. He felt his brother squirm lightly before clearing his throat.

"Why can't Sirius have acquaintances? He's in Gryffindor... why shouldn't he be allowed to make friends that belong to his own house?" Regulus' soft and curious voice interrupted the eerie silence that wrapped the dining room.

He saw her mother widen her eyes and stand up, her wand in hand.

Sirius knew what was going to happen next and before he even gave himself a few seconds to think about it, he got in between his mother and Regulus, the curse hitting him straight in the chest.

The first thing he felt was excruciating pain, the feeling of his skin being torn apart again and again and again. He felt himself lost balance and landed on the floor, too immersed in his own pain to even be able to think about what he was going to break or stain.

He could hear his own screams, like he was a mere spectator just waiting for a dark scene to pass by. He could feel his own sweat, he could feel _everything_.

After a few minutes that felt like hours passed by, he heard his brother calling out for him desperately.

"Brother, _Sirius_ , please wake up." Regulus was crying while cleaning Sirius' sweat away, he kept whispering apologies that only both could hear.

Their parents had left the room, too disappointed in their own children that they couldn't bear staring at them any longer.

"It's okay Reggie, we'll be okay." Sirius spoke up, his voice raw from the incessant screaming. He smiled through the pain when he felt his brother wrap his arms tightly around him.

They both laid on the floor, hugging each other. Sirius whispered sweet nothings in his brother's ears, trying to calm him before his parents walked back in and decided that one crucio wasn't enough.

They sat holding each other until the clock struck midnight, it was officially Christmas.

_We will be okay._

* * *


	9. Younderly (1st Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Redamancy:
> 
> They sat holding each other until the clock struck midnight, it was officially Christmas.
> 
> We will be okay.

* * *

** Chapter Nine -Younderly (1st Year) **

_February 27, 197_ _2_

Remus was excited to be at Hogwarts.

If anyone asked him what was something he desired with his whole heart, his answer would be: getting rid of the curse that was set upon him when he was only 4 years old. Although he barely remembered much from his childhood and more specifically, the day he was bitten, there were scars all over his body that forbid him from moving on or forgetting about that cursed part of his life.

This full moon was harder than others, it always was.

He remembered waking up the next morning, the shack was completely turned upside down. The wolf had been restless, he glanced around and saw the broken pieces of glass scattered around the room.

"Remus darling, are you awake?" His sensitive ears caught Poppy's worried voice. She came to check up on him every morning after the full moon, she cared for him, healed any wounds and carried him back to the hospital wing, where he usually spent the rest of his day.

"I'm over here," he raised his voice, feeling a bit of soreness in his throat. The wolf must've spent the entire night howling.

He laid his head against the floor, feeling extremely exhausted. Remus saw Poppy kneel in front of him, she whipped her wand out and started muttering healing spells. Remus immediately felt himself starting to relax, he was okay and he was going to be okay.

***

The three boys woke up earlier than usual to be welcomed by Remus' empty bed. His bed was the messiest they have ever seen, there were many pieces of clothing scattered around his bed, and his books were laying on the floor.

Sirius looked towards his friends, a concerned look in his face that mirrored James and Peter's.

"He told us he felt sick when he came back and when I asked, he said it was just a simple headache." Sirius was the first one to break the silence and received a couple of nods from the other two.

"I've never seen his side of the room look this messy," Peter added while picking up a random red jumper. Sirius agreed with him and took the jumper from Peter's hands, folding it and setting neatly on his bed.

"Okay, mum," James chimed in and shoved Sirius, making him trip on one of Remus' pieces of clothing.

Sirius caught himself on one of the bedposts and glared over at James, "Truly, you'd think we were past this Potter."

"You were in my way, Sirius, what can I say?" James said, moving to start getting ready for the day.

"Merlin you two sound like a married couple," Peter remarked.

James and Sirius looked at each other for a moment. "Well, I wouldn't go that far Peter, James had barely proposed to me yet."

James let out a fake gasp, "Oh, but Sirius, I was waiting for you to propose."

Sirius held a hand to his heart with fake shock, and a pillow hit the side of his head. "You're both idiots," Peter muttered before heading to the bathroom while James and Sirius fell into fits of laughter.

"Alright, let's hurry up and find out where Remus went off to," Sirius said, finally composing himself. James nodded and the boys got ready and headed out to breakfast.

Sirius looked around the Great Hall trying to catch his tall friend in the crowd. People were making their way to their own tables, and Sirius had yet to find Remus. James saw the genuine concerned look in Sirius' eyes and patted his back, trying to calm him down.

"Sirius," James said, catching his attention. "Let's just have breakfast first and then we can ask McGonagall and see if she knows what happened to him."

Sirius nodded and they walked over to their table, taking their usual seats. Peter started chatting about some random muggle board game that he had discovered during the Christmas break and James seemed to be extremely interested in the topic. Sirius sighed softly and shook his head, deciding that spending his whole breakfast worrying about Remus when there was nothing he could do was not worth it.

Someone cleared their throat behind Sirius, causing him to turn around. He saw Lily and Mary looking at him. "Hello Lily, Mary." Mary smiled softly, but Lily just crossed her arms.

"Hello. I was wondering if you had seen Remus? He's our partner for the Transfiguration assignment–"

Sirius shrugged, "He's been missing all morning. We were actually going to see McGonagall after breakfast to see where he's been off to."

"Hm," Lily breathed out. "That's strange. You lot are practically attached at the hip. Well if you see him could you tell him that–"

"See who?" a voice came from behind him. Remus walked in, circles under his eyes. His robes were hastily put on, and he slumped into the seat next to Sirius. He brought his arm up to lean his head on, and looked over at Lily and Sirius.

"You, actually," Lily replied. "I was wondering about the Transfiguration assignment..."

Remus gave her a small smile, "Oh right, I finished my part already. After breakfast, I'll bring it to you. Sorry Lily, Mary." Mary voiced an 'It's okay', but Lily stared at him for a second after.

"You alright Remus?" Lily asked softly, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Hm? Yeah, just tired," Remus replied and reached over to finally start filling his plate.

Lily stood there for a second longer. "Okay, see you in class," she said walking away, Mary following.

James looked over at his friend, "Remus..."

"A headache," Remus replied before stuffing his face with toast.

"But Remus, you weren't–"

"I said it was a headache, Potter. Leave it be," Remus said sternly. His friend's expression softened, and Remus let out a breath. "Sorry, uh, still hurts. I went to Madam Pomfrey, and she helped me."

James and Peter both nodded going back to their conversation, but Sirius looked over at his friend. Everyone had bad days, but not everyone was Remus Lupin. Sirius was starting to figure that out for himself.

***

_March 25, 197_ _2_

James had everything planned. Ever since the singing in the Great Hall fiasco, he knew he had to get Sirius back. This prank war was not going to end until James Potter had the title. He knew it sounded silly. He knew that no one else cared except for Sirius and himself but he was excited. He wanted to show everyone that he was the best at pranking, and there is no better way to one up a prank than to do what was done to you. When James thought about this he began his quest to find the best prank known to man. He had not quite found that yet, but he found one that would do the job.

James ran to the library the next morning, wanting to make sure everything would go to plan. _How embarrassing would that be if I messed this up?_ Sirius had completed his prank with almost no spell training. There was no way that this close to the end of the year, he would mess this up. He ran in, scanning the books. There had to be something that James could use.

He felt someone tap his shoulder, "Er...James?" His eyes widened and he turned around to see Remus standing there and let out a breath.

"Merlin, Remus. You scared me half to death. I thought you were Sirius. What a bloody mess that would've been. Then I would have to make up some atrocious lie that..."

"James, you're rambling. What are you doing here anyways?"

James glanced around him, making sure there was no one nearby, and lowered his voice, "Remus you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

Remus gave out a short laugh, "Right...like I have friends to tell in this school whatever mischief you were up to."

"I wouldn't put it against you for being best friends with McGonagall, Remus. Though that's not what I meant. You do have friends. Most importantly you are friends with Sirius. So that means-"

"No telling Sirius, got it Potter. Now hurry up will you? You're getting more and more boring as we speak," Remus readjusted the books in his hands with a small grin on his face.

James rolled his eyes and whispered his plan to Remus who gave approving nods once in a while.

James finished finally and grinned to himself. He was proud that he thought of it by himself. He was proud that...

"That's it?" Remus asked curiously, his eyebrows knitted together and waited for more to come.

James' expression dropped as Remus waited for more. After a second, James gathered all of his books and stood straighter, "Yes Remus, that's it." James' mouth formed a thin line before walking out of the library, trying to keep a neutral expression. His plan might not have been extravagant, but it was his and that's all that mattered.

***

Sirius woke up the next morning with a mild headache. He laid a hand on his temple and sat up with a groan. He did not remember much from the night before, only that he fell into a deep sleep as soon as he hit his pillow. After a second of squeezing his eyes shut and opening them, he got up to get ready for the day. He looked around his room for his friends but that all seemed to be missing. Sirius rubbed the back of his neck in confusion, but then shrugged and started to get ready. After he put on his robes, he walked downstairs to find his friends sitting in the common room whispering to each other. Sirius looked at them confused, as he suspected them to be in the Great Hall at this time. Sirius walked over to his friends with a small grin.

"Hey Sirius," James started with a mischievous smile lighting up his face. "Where have you been? You missed breakfast this morning."

_I did?_ Sirius had meant to say, but the only sound that came out of his mouth was pure gibberish. Sirius' eyes widened when he heard his own voice and tried saying the sentence again, but to no avail. Some of the other students looked over at the boy, snickering quietly.

"What was that, mate? I seem to have misheard you," James said, trying to cover up his own grin.

_I am going to kill you, Potter_. But again, Sirius' words came out butchered. Peter gave Sirius a sympathetic look but couldn't help laughing along with his friends and anyone else who inhabited the common room.

James burst out laughing and jokingly punched Remus in the shoulder, "I told you this was going to be good!"

Remus just shook his head looking at James, then back to Sirius with a hint of pride in his eyes. "Still not your best Potter."

"Low blow," Peter breathed out, to which Remus just shrugged crossing his arms.

"Ah, don't worry about him, Peter. He just doesn't know it yet," James said and Sirius stood there, his face getting more angry by the second. "Oh calm down, Sirius, the charm will wear off soon." Sirius made a 'hmph' noise and sat in one of the empty chairs.

Peter looked over at James curiously, "He doesn't know what yet?"

"Hm?" James asked, then seemed to remember what he was saying, "Oh! Our Remus doesn't know the most important thing."

_Which is?_ Sirius tried to ask then sunk back into his chair, making his friends start laughing again.

After James composed himself he gave his friends a familiar smile, "That the best is yet to come."

* * *


	10. Ethereal (1st year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Redamancy:
> 
> "Hm?" James asked, then seemed to remember what he was saying, "Oh! Our Remus doesn't know the most important thing."
> 
> Which is? Sirius tried to ask then sunk back into his chair, making his friends start laughing again.
> 
> After James composed himself he gave his friends a familiar smile, "That the best is yet to come."

* * *

** Chapter Ten— Ethereal (1st Year) **

Remus John Lupin had never been attracted to trouble.

His life was full of danger, hecticness, and uneasiness. Since the moment he saw the dark owl swoop by the window with a letter hanging between their claws, he had promised himself that he would try his absolute best to stay out of trouble for his and his parent's sake.

Now that he was sitting in the quietest side of the library with a sea of books stacked all around him, he wasn't so sure of how much he wanted to keep that promise.

"Baubillious..." His voice interrupted the peaceful silence that wrapped the warm and comforting room. His fingers slid through the brown pages of the charm book he had been skimming through, looking for the perfect charm that would help him.

He blinked, his eyes felt a bit droopy, the remaining effects of the last full moon still affecting his body. Remus kept looking through the book until he perked up, his eyes twinkling with mischief, his smile widening.

"Homunculus charm! I knew there was a charm that would work perfectly with this." He muttered to himself a bit too loudly, his voice attracting unwanted and curious stares. Ever since he had been hanging around his friends, especially James and Sirius, his presence attracted everyone's attention. He averted his gaze, a sudden feeling of shyness and awkwardness filling the space he was in.

Remus gathered his belongings the fastest way he could, slinged his leather satchel on his shoulder and paced towards the exit of the library, his face shining.

"Goodbye Mr. Lupin, see you tomorrow." His sensitive ears caught the librarian's soft and motherly voice. Remus' lanky form lingered and he diverted his eyes towards Mrs. Pince's side of the library. There were many piles of books surrounding her tall and skinny form, some books looked like their words were once loved and appreciated while others looked like they were ready to be in the hands of someone brave and smart enough to acquire the power of words.

"Goodbye Madam Pince!" Remus's cheery voice brought a smile to her face. Mrs. Pince waved and followed his tall form with her eyes until he crossed the big wooden doors.

All those who were aware of Lupin's situation could see how much his presence had brightened ever since he started hanging out with those three trouble makers.

*******

It was Monday and the boys had awakened earlier than usual because of Remus' loud steps.

"Bloody hell Remus, be more quiet will you? Some of us really need our beauty sleep." James' voice sounded muffled, he had placed his pillow on top of his head, trying to drown out Remus' loud presence.

"Well Potter, I am quite glad that you're aware of your need for beauty sleep. You're not as handsome as you believe yourself to be." Remus' mocking tone drew out some laughs out of Peter, who had awakened because of Remus dropping one of his books.

Remus smirked to himself, his plan in motion and going exactly the way he had planned it to go. Apparently, he had grown to know his friends better than he was aware of. According to his plan, Sirius would be the next and last to wake up by either throwing a pillow at him or yelling at James for waking him up.

"You prat," Sirius groaned, sleep still apparent in his voice. "For Merlin's sake Lupin, why are you being so loud?" The heir of the house of Black threw a pillow at him and stood up, glaring at the guy beside him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" James perked up, raising his hands as a sign of peace. Remus covered his mouth, a mischievous grin on his face. Apparently Sirius Black was full of surprises.

Sirius rolled his eyes and smacked James', the latter screaming out an exaggerated protest and glared at him. He laid back on his bed a few seconds later, deciding not to cross Black again, who was clearly rather annoyed by them interrupting his sleep.

Sirius grabbed his clothes and walked over to the bathroom, he looked over at Remus and glared at him before entering.

"Get that smug look off your face, I'll get you back Lupin."

Remus only shook his head, smirking once more at the irony of the situation, Sirius would have to get him back for more than just interrupting his sleep and he was looking forward to seeing how that specific situation would go.

Remus waited patiently for them to get ready, laughing when he saw Sirius walk out of the bathroom around 20 minutes later, his hair looking as perfectly as it always did. Sirius Black had an unhealthy –according to him, it was a healthy one– obsession with his hair. In went Peter, who didn't last long getting ready, similar to himself. At last, entered James, also known as the messiest guy in Hogwarts. He snickered at his thoughts, his eyes wandering off his book and towards James' side of the room where a few pairs of robes, books, blankets, and random objects laid scattered across the floor. Remus shook his head lightly and grinned, knowing he had hit the jackpot.

Both Sirius and Peter dedicated a few confused glances at him, it was never like Remus to look so mischievous, he didn't have such a knack for trouble, not as much as James and Sirius did.

After a few more minutes, James came out of the bathroom and the four boys walked down to the common room. The warmth and light chatter of the room hitting their ears. Remus glanced around distractedly and caught Lily waving at him, he waved back and smiled before running up to his friends and walking to the Great Hall.

The first phase of his plan was completed.

*******

The rowdy group of first year boys was heading towards their first lesson of the day. James and Sirius were walking a few feet in front of Remus and Peter. Sirius Black was wearing their usual uniform, his tie was undone and his robe looked perfectly messy, as if he had gotten in a fight with someone. James looked as neat as always, apart from his messy hair and crooked glasses. Everyone could hear their booming voices, apparently they were talking about James' favorite quidditch team.

Remus was walking besides Peter. He was wearing one of his cream colored sweaters and his Gryffindor tie was perfectly made, just like Sirius, Remus always looked perfectly messy and comfortable. Remus wrinkled his nose and listened to Peter talk about his last Herbology lesson, they were learning all about some plant that Peter knew all about and he had asked the professor to give him advanced work instead of working on learning something he already knew all about.

Remus smiled at Peter's excitement and nodded, walking into the Charm's classroom. They all wandered towards their usual seats, Remus was not planning to raise any suspicion by sitting away from his loud mates. Both Peter and himself got everything out of their satchels and waited for their professor to begin the lesson.

Remus spared a quick glance towards Peter who was playing distractedly with his quill. He grinned knowingly and wrapped his fingers around his own wand that was hidden behind his robes. He opened one of the books he always carried, pretending to be distracted to make sure no one found out it was actually him casting the charm.

Remus waited a few more seconds and moved his wand swiftly, while whispering the charm under his breath, as if he was whispering the words he was reading out loud. 

All of a sudden, every book started muttering out loud, interrupting the professor's lesson and drawing the whole class to be completely silent.

"Mr. Lupin apologizes for interrupting the class but there is a message that needs to be delivered." Everyone's book chants, drawing stares towards the boy sitting in the middle of the class, who was pretending to be incredibly confused while holding his own book.

He was fighting his own smirk really badly, especially when both James and Sirius glanced back at him, his faces mirroring the other's, a mischievous smile.

They were utterly surprised that his new friend, the one who looked like he would never get in trouble but was clearly wasting his smartness away, had finally surprised them and planned a great prank.

"Mr. Lupin would like to share a few truths everyone needs to know. Sirius Black spends more time fixing his hair every morning than all of the girls on this castle." The class booming laughs echoed through the classroom, making Remus laugh too. He glanced towards the front of the class, wandering why the professor wasn't stopping his shenanigans and grinned when he saw the professor smiling to themselves, seemingly amused at his antics.

He felt Sirius Black's glare, if looks could kill, Remus Lupin would probably be dead and buried.

"James Potter is the messiest student in this castle. You can't even see the floor whenever you step into his side of the room." Loud giggles and booming laughs could be heard all across the room. Everyone was having too much fun listening to the books repeat what Remus had charmed them to say.

Remus dared to spare a glance towards James, immediately breaking into a round of laughter after seeing his fluttered form. James Potter was blushing and to his surprise, so was Sirius Black who caught Remus stare and proceeded to glare at him even more.

"Hello Peter! You're the best compared to those two idiots so I have decided to be nice today."

Remus smirked and winked towards Peter. The boy was laughing loudly, mocking Sirius' death stare and teasing James.

"Lastly, Mr. Lupin says you are both massive idiots that don't know how to plan a proper prank."

With that, the books got back to their usual form and stopped repeating what they had been charmed to repeat. The class was making a complete ruckus, laughing loudly and repeating what the books had said, even going as far as the girls flirting with Sirius by complimenting his hair and teasing him.

Remus felt himself be filled with pride and utter happiness, despite the fact that he was probably going to get in trouble, he felt free.

*******

Remus had smarted his way out of detention.

He had a talk with his professor after he had finally managed to calm down everyone's laughter and continued on with the lesson, as if nothing had happened. When the lesson was over, he called him over and waited for everyone to walk out.

Remus was going to receive detention until he spoke up and told him that there was no way he would ever put his own name on a prank that harsh, why would anyone be stupid enough to do so and receive detention? The professor thought about it and agreed with him, deciding to talk it over with their head of house and come up with a way of figuring out the real culprit.

Remus walked out of that classroom with no detention and a proud smile on his face.

He headed over to the Great Hall, receiving cheers and a few pats on the back from some of his classmates and even from other students that had heard about the grand prank.

He walked in and laughed when his friend's stares caught his cheery form.

"Hello mates, it's such a great day isn't it?" He sat besides Peter, who shook his head lightly and laughed once again. 

"You are smarter than we thought you were, _Lupin,_ " James stared at him, his eyes twinkling, it looked like he was trying hard to keep himself from smirking. "I will not underestimate you again." James smirked and carried on with his meal, apparently that was his way of admitting Remus had bested him.

Lupin glanced over towards Sirius and almost laughed out loud. Sirius was attempting to stare at him menacingly but failed miserably, he looked more like a kicked puppy than anything else.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "What's up, mate? Is there something on my face?" The boy feigned innocence, pretending to know nothing about why Sirius was staring at him like that.

"That was an okay prank, Lupin." Sirius rolled his eyes and raised his fork, pointing at Remus with it. "I will get you back," He smiled charmingly and started eating.

Remus shook his head, amused. "We'll see about that."

They boys looked at each other for a few seconds before laughing loudly. Even though both James and Sirius' egos had suffered, they were curious of how Remus had come up with such a clever prank.

"Hey, Potter?" A light voice interrupted their chatter. They all glanced away from each other and towards the other side of the Gryffindor table, stopping on a red haired girl that was smiling.

"I think Remus just won your bet." Lily Evans grinned, high fiving the girls that were around her and laughing when she saw James' exaggerated hurt expression and Sirius offended glare.

"Come on, Evans! I thought that what we had was real," Sirius faked a pained tone of voice while putting his hand over his heart, dramatically.

Everyone's laughs could be heard all around them.

Remus was not regretting his decision to break his own promise, he looked around and smiled widely.

Remus' life at Hogwarts could not be better.

* * *


	11. Eudaimonia (2nd Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Redamancy:
> 
> Remus was not regretting his decision to break his own promise, he looked around and smiled widely.
> 
> Remus' life at Hogwarts could not be better.

* * *

**YEAR TWO**

** Chapter ** ** Eleven – Eudaimonia (2nd Year) **

_September 1,1972_

Peter Pettigrew was getting anxious.

He had gotten to the platform a lot earlier than he had anticipated. A few students walked around waiting for the train to arrive, and Peter waited with them. It felt like only weeks ago when Peter was anxiously waiting for his adventures to begin last year. Those adventures certainly happened, and exceeded his own expectations. He thought back to this summer. He had gone home to his mother anxiously waiting for him to tell her all about his first year at Hogwarts. Peter was hesitant to mention how close his friends became during the second half of the year, but proceeded to do so after his mother continued to ask him questions. He didn't want to deny his mother who hadn't seen him since Christmas.

_"Oh Peter! They sound lovely. I am so glad you found good friends this quickly," his mother had said._

_Peter just smiled and nodded. He wasn't sure how he made friends so quickly. He hadn't expected it. They were different from Peter, in more ways than one. He liked his friends, truly he did. He just wasn't sure if he was quite right for the group. Peter had waved away the thought and smiled over at his mother._

Now, being one of the first students walking on the newly arrived train, Peter smiled at the thought. His friends would be back, and nothing would be awkward. James and Sirius would be going over the summer to try and catch up as much as they could. Remus would listen in, and talk swiftly, not wanting too much attention to himself. And Peter would...be Peter. He would sit there and smile. He would laugh once in a while, but looked over at his friends to make sure he wasn't the only one laughing. Peter was glad that they became his friends. He was almost sure it was because they were placed in the same dorm together. If they all weren't, life at Hogwarts would be very different.

Peter always thought about that. Everyone knew that Sirius was supposed to be in Slytherin. The rumors soared around during first year. Remus and James hardly paid attention to what other people said, but Peter always listened in. Most times Peter would scoff at the rumors and stop listening, but there were times when he would learn forward, and pay more attention to the words being spread like wildfire.

Peter could hardly believe it. Sirius seemed like the model of Gryffindor to Peter, besides from James. There was no other house that Sirius could belong to. But farther into the year, he began to understand where the rumors came from. Not only did Sirius have the slightest of Slytherin in him, shown later on in the year, but his family couldn't help but be there at every turn. He remembered hearing about the encounters with Bellatrix Black throughout the year. He remembered how closed off Sirius was about his family. He barely breathed a word about them, unless he had to. Peter didn't even know Sirius had a brother until this summer, when he wrote about him briefly in his letters to Peter.

If Sirius had been sorted into Slytherin, how different would life be?

Peter's thoughts got cut off when someone slid the door open, with a large grin completing his face.

"I am _so_ sure we said the fifth carriage, not the fourth," James said, dragging his trunk in, and taking the seat across from Peter. His glasses were a bit askew, matching his hair, but neither of those things seemed to bother him.

Peter gave him a welcoming nod, "No, Remus definitely said..."

"I said third," Remus said, opening the door sitting next to Peter quickly, "No one here can read apparently." He had grown taller in the summer, if that was even possible. His hair was clipped shorter, and his arms crossed as he looked between his two friends.

Sirius stumbled in, his hair seeming to be longer than the year before with a cocky smile plastered on his face, "I thought Remus told us the third carriage."

"I did," Remus said, rolling his eyes, "It just seems like the other two can't read."

"Ah," Sirius said sitting next to James and elbowing his friend. "Who would think I would be the one to actually listen?"

"No one," the other three replied and then burst out into laughter. Peter smiled quietly to himself as the laughter died and looked out of the window. Another year, another adventure, his same friends. Peter was ready for whatever would happen.

*******

The Sorting seemed to drag on all night. With all of his nerves during the first year, James never realized how long the ceremony actually took. He sat there periodically shoving Sirius, and other times laying his head down on the table out of boredom. Once in a while, a teacher would stare him down, and James would sit back up. The line of first years grew from the year before. He wasn't sure what caused this, but it made the night drag on more than already had.

The Sorting Hat threw out it's choices for students. There seemed to be more Slytherins this year than last.

Frank Longbottom looked over at James watching the Slytherin kids take their seats. "You're right you know," Frank said in a hushed tone, trying not to draw the attention from the other Gryffindors at the table.

James gave him a confused look and matched his tone, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I saw you glancing over at the amount of Slytherins sorted in this year, and you are right. It's more than ever. I talked to Peter in sixth year, and he agreed. I've never heard the Sorting Hat call out one house so many times." Frank sat back and looked over at one of his friends, shrugging and continuing a conversation.

James wasn't sure what it meant. Yes, he had some setbacks with mostly Slytherins, but he didn't _hate_ them. Now the people who inhabited the house so far were not his favorite. Snape for example, but he didn't hate him. It seemed like too strong of a word from James. Even Lily Evans liked Snape, so he had to have some redeeming qualities. The encounters with Bellatrix never left his mind though, it was only his first year but he knew those encounters would stay with him for the rest of his life.

James looked over at Sirius who was now staring at the line of kids. He seemed lost in some world, staring at one of the kids in line.

"Sirius, who are you staring at?" James said, trying to look at where Sirius' attention was kept.

"My brother," he smiled somewhere and waved. James finally saw the kid who waved back at Sirius. James wanted to face palm, he should've known that the kid looking exactly like Sirius but with shorter hair would be his brother.

"He looks like you."

"Don't tell mother that," Sirius said with a cocky grin.

"REGULUS BLACK," the Sorting Hat called out and the youngest Black straightened his back and went to sit on the stool, and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"Are you hoping for Gryffindor?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head, "I'm not hoping."

Sirius' face remained the same as the hat called out its final decision, "SLYTHERIN."

"Thank Merlin," Sirius breathed out so quietly that James wasn't sure he heard correctly. "Now, let's hurry this up, I'm starving," Sirius' demeanor changed and soon was back into his joking attitude.

James caught Remus' eye who was staring between James and Sirius.

Remus gave a soft smile, "Me too."

*******

Sirius had a small list of things he was grateful for:

1) The first day back at Hogwarts.

2) His friends, mostly James, even though he got on Sirius' nerves once in a while. He was the one who continuously wrote to Sirius during the summer, asking about every detail, trying to create as many summer memories as he could through paper.

3) His brother, Regulus.

Sirius had a longer list of things he was ungrateful for:

1) His parents.

2) The long, boring classes he had to attend.

3) Severus Snape.

4) His parents.

5) The unforgivable curses.

6) How alone he felt when there were thousands of unrecognizable people around him.

7) His brother, Regulus.

Sirius had a weird relationship with his brother. He wasn't sure where his love stopped and his dislike began. His emotions intertwined, never allowing Sirius to understand what he was truly feeling at any moment. He knew one thing, though. He was happy Regulus made it into Slytherin. There was no way, he would sit back and watch his brother endure the same thing he did.

Regulus was strong. They had to be. Since they were children they were taught how to act. They were taught the things they needed to do to stay in line. But after all, they were still children, and no child deserves to watch their childhood be ripped away from them. But they did, Reggie and Sirius, both watched as they grew up quicker than they should've. When children would be outside playing, Sirius and his brother would be presented in front of crowds of people. They were similar in more ways than one, but their differences would be the ones that would split them apart.

The Sorting Hat ceremony and meal had finally ended. Sirius walked side by side with Remus as James and Peter were chatting about Qudditch behind them.

Remus' stretched his long arms in front of him and let them drop suddenly catching Sirius' attention, "So, Remus, how was your summer? You barely wrote."

Remus gave him a shrug but tried to cover it with an apologetic smile, "My parents definitely kept me busy. Most of the time talking about you bunch."

Sirius beamed, "Awe, Remus! What a softie. I bet you told your parents just the best things about us." The four of them walked up the stairs and Remus shoved Sirius jokingly causing Sirius to use the handrail to not fall. A memory sparked in Sirius' mind, and he smiled wickedly.

"Potter!"

"Black."

"Stairs."

"Stairs?"

"Banister."  
James seemed to finally understand and matched his smile, and ran up quickly to the top of the stairs. Sirius followed his lead. James hopped on the banister and began to slide before he caught himself.

"3!" James called out.

Sirius sat behind him smiling widely.

"Guys? GUYS! Remember how you guys almost got injured last time—" Peter reasoned.

"2!" Sirius joined in. Peter looked over at Remus seeing if he could reason with the two fools who were about to injure themselves.

"You know what they say: if you can't beat them, join them," Remus grinned at Sirius who looked over at him with a surprised expression and moved farther down.

"That doesn't even make sense—" Peter started.

James interrupted him though yelling out, "3!"

The three boys slid down the banister, seeing random students laugh and point as they went. The boys yelled out and all three fell down suddenly not making a smooth landing. First, James. Then, Sirius. Then, Remus. They groaned and then rubbed their knees in pain, and looked up to see Peter crossing their arms in front of them.

"You guys are lucky that McGonagall isn't here," Peter said, shaking his head at them.

"Are they now, Mr. Pettigrew?" A recognizable voice called. The professor crossed her arms and stared down at the boys who all held their hands up with innocence.

"Would you believe me if I say we were pushed?" Sirius tried.

"All three of you, I highly doubt that Mr. Black," McGongall said looking at them with her mouth in a thin line.

Merlin, no matter what happened, Sirius loved Hogwarts.

* * *


	12. Blythe (2nd Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Redamancy:
> 
> Merlin, no matter what happened, Sirius loved Hogwarts.

* * *

** Chapter Twelve - Blythe (2nd Year) **

_September 2, 1972_

James paced across his room, looking over at his unpacked suitcase. He knew that he needed to tell his friends about the particular object he had received as a christmas gift, but he had no idea how. This was something that had been just his for so many months, he wasn't sure if he was ready to give that up yet.

"James," Sirius groaned, flopping on his bed and muffling his voice in his pillow. "You have to stop pacing, mate. I bet even the Slytherins can hear you and they are in the Dungeons."

"Sorry," James said, running his hands through his hair and holding his hair back with them as he let out a breath. He walked towards his bed, moving Sirius' legs so that he could sit at the edge of the bed. "How did your classes go?"

"Dreadful. It was painfully boring, even the classes I had with you I wanted to fall asleep in. You need to step up your game, Potter," he turned his head so that it was no longer stuffed in the pillow.

"I need to tell you something," James blurted out.

Sirius sat up suddenly, crossing his legs staring at his friend curiously, "Anything."  
  
"No, it's nothing big. Well, you'll think it's big, maybe. Possibly, I don't really know."

"Oh, spit it out, James," Sirius said, shoving his friend's shoulder lightly.

"I think I need to show you," James muttered, getting up, going over to his bed and getting on the familiar soft fabric.

Sirius' mocking tone could be heard, "Is this object you need to show me Hogwarts appropriate? Because to me it looks like you're rather shaken about telling me. I would prefer to stay away from Azkaban, I've heard they have awful service.."

James rolled his eyes, his back still facing Sirius, who continued to blab his mouth off. For some particular reason that James could not quite place just yet, he trusted Sirius, more than he even trusted his own self.

"Blimey mate, if you ever end up in Azkaban I sure hope it isn't because of me." The Potter boy joked, shifting towards Sirius with a carefulness –making sure to keep the cloak tucked away behind his back– that brought a nervous frown to Sirius' face. James was never one to be careful, especially when it came to objects that caused him such excitement as the one he wanted to show him.

Sirius leaned forward, letting out a thunderous laugh when he caught James taking a step back. He shook his head, crossed his arms and waited.

"You absolute headcase, are you going to show me or not?"

James unconsciously moved his hands away from his back attempting to fix the crooked glasses that were slowly sliding through the bridge of his nose, the nerves making him forget about the soft piece of fabric that was in his hands.

"Merlin James, you're terrible," Sirius commented, shaking his head while laughing, his mind totally missing the fact that James had revealed the object in his hands.  
After a few seconds had passed, realization struck Sirius' face, mouth agape and eyes widened. James saw him stand up in flash and walk over to him, every action looked to be overly exaggerated, as it always was when it came to Sirius Black.

"How in the name of Merlin did you actually manage to get your hands on a bloody invisibility cloak?!"

Sirius gasped, his eyes widening even more after seeing his hand disappear behind the purple sheet of fabric James had taken out of his trunk. He looked at James and back towards the cloak, repeating that action a few times, whilst James tilted his head back, his laughter filling the air. Black shoved him rather forcefully, making James step on one of the multiple uniform shirts that laid scattered across the floor and fall down.

"Black! You better run before I get you!" James called, his arms flailing in a failed attempt to hold onto something to help himself up, knowing Sirius wouldn't help him at all. Instead of lending his mate a hand, Sirius grinned and draped the cloak over himself, disappearing from James' sight. The Potter boy glanced around the room, childish laughs escaping his mouth without his permission, groaning a few minutes later when he was still looking and moving his arms all over the room trying to get a hold of his friend. His eyes narrowed, looking towards Peter's side of the room, catching a slight movement and a moment later, his friend's laughter.

James ran and jumped, tackling his friend, stepping on the cloak by accident and removing it from Sirius' body. Both boys started wrestling like little kids, laughing and enjoying the newfound sense of friendship they had found on each other.

*******

  
Peter made his way up to his room, placing a hand on the wall to guide him up the stairs as he went. He wanted nothing more than to sit back and rest for a few hours before starting up his homework. His professors had decided that tonight would be a good night to make sure he had no free time on his hands. He rubbed his temples with his free hand and stood in front of his door blowing out a breath before reaching for the handle.

He opened the door to see Sirius and James wrestling and Peter was ready to turn around and find another quiet place. Against his luck, the other two boys looked over at him and grinned. They got up and looked at Peter excitedly.

"Hey Pete, where's Lupin?" Sirius asked, smoothing down his hair. A smile was plastered on his face, seeming to make Peter's headache worse. Peter just shrugged and went to his head. He hoped that if he ignored them, then maybe they would forget he was there and he would have a moment to himself.

"Peter...are you okay?" James asked, his smile dying looking over at his friend with concern.  
Peter was just about to answer when Remus walked through the doorway causing Sirius to jump up and grin wider.

"James? Can we tell them?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," James replied, looking over at Peter. "Peter was..."

"I'm fine," Peter replied shortly and leaned against the bedpost and plastered on a normal smile. "What did you want to tell us?"

Remus moved his hair out of his eyes. It seemed to get longer, almost like Remus caught onto Sirius' long hair trend. Peter gave it only a few months before it was clipped short like it usually was.

Sirius was basically bouncing with excitement. Remus' eyebrows creased and looked over at the other boy, "Sirius? What did you want to say?"

"Well," Sirius started. "It's not really me, it's Potter's. James'. He should be the one to tell you...show you. Merlin, I'm just babbling."

"You're excited," James replied, matching his smile. "Don't worry I am too. Actually I want to show you guys this." James picked up a fabric from the floor.

"A blanket?" Remus asked giving the other boys a confused look.

"Oh! Right!" James moved to drape the cloak around him, making it so that only his head could be seen.

Remus' eyes widened. Peter squeaked, then covered his mouth embarrassed about what had just happened. James laughed and moved around the room making it seem like only a floating head was moving.

"M- Merlin, that's an invisibility cloak," Peter stammered out, moving closer wanting to examine the cloak. "Do you know what this means?"

"Yes," all three boys said at the same time.  
Remus' eyes brightened, "Oh the pranks this year will be epic."

***

  
"Shove off, Remus."

"OW! Who just stepped on my toe? Was it you Peter?"

"Sorry."

"I told you all this cloak couldn't cover four people," Remus hissed, as they continued to walk towards the Quidditch equipment room. "I can't believe the first thing you wanted to do was play Quidditch."

"We have to practice sometime, Remus," James said. "If we are going to be on the Quidditch team next year. And it's best to practice when no one else is around to mess you up."

"I don't even want to play Quidditch," Remus grumbled, accidentally stepping on Peter's foot who yelped and was greeted by the other boys shushing him.

"I'm just here for support," Peter whispered. James shook his head and moved forward, the other three following him. They finally stopped when they made it to the equipment room.

"Alohomora," James said pointing his wand at the lock on the door. It sprang open and they boys pushed inside, shrugging off the cloak and looking around.

"Bloody hell," Sirius breathed out looking at all the Quidditch supplies that were stocked in the room. James ran over and ran a hand on all the spare brooms that inhabited the area.

James stood there for a second, talking everything in, then grinned at his friends, "Alright everyone. Let's fly."

Remus shook his head and reached out to grab a broom, "That was cheesy."

James waved him off and grabbed a broom of his own. Sirius followed examining each broom carefully before choosing his own.

Peter swayed on his feet and didn't move to grab a broom himself. "Guys, I think I might just stay as a look out. Just in case McGonagall or anyone else comes, you know?"

Sirius grabbed another broom and shoved it into Peter's hand, "Come on, Peter. You didn't come all the way out here just to stand watch. We're going to have fun."

Peter gulped, but then nodded, following his friends to the open field. They all mounted their brooms. After they all took off Remus hovered to the side looking bored, James and Sirius raced each other, trying to see who was faster, and Peter was shaking as he barely made it off the ground. He breathed out and tried to fly a little farther up to meet with his friends but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Remus seemed to understand what was happening with Peter and moved over to talk with him. Once Remus got there though, rain started to pour down. Peter let out a breath of relief and flew down and gently got off of his broom as soon as he could. Remus followed and after a few minutes Sirius and James were next to them huffing over the weather.

"I can't believe it rained on us," James whined as they ran over to put up their brooms. They ran inside and made sure everything was back in order before they put on the cloak and went back to their room silently.

At the end of the night, James and Sirius chatted in James' bed about the day, and how fun it was even with the rain. They talked more about how next time if it was raining they would fly anyways so they could get used to faulty weather during their Quidditch games when they made the team.

Remus smiled over at Peter before going to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Peter sighed and went to his own bed. Ever since the end of the day this is what he wanted.

Just a moment of peace.

And he had finally received it.

* * *


	13. Rame (2nd Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Redamancy:
> 
> Remus smiled over at Peter before going to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Peter sighed and went to his own bed. Ever since the end of the day this is what he wanted.
> 
> Just a moment of peace.
> 
> And he had finally received it.

* * *

** Chapter Thirteen - Rame (2nd Year) **

_October 31, 1972_

Remus was glad that the full moon had not ended up on Halloween this year. For once, he would spend it, with the people he loved doing the things that they loved. He woke up that morning to James jumping on Sirius' bed trying to get him to wake up, and Peter groaning about how he wanted just one morning of silence. Remus tended to agree with Peter on most things. He rubbed his eyes and got up, looking over to see why Sirius and James were already fighting so early in the morning.

"I know you took it," James said, throwing a pillow at Sirius's head. In the most Sirius matter, he caught it and put it over his head covering his ears.

"I can't hear you," Sirius said in a groggy tone.

"Sirius..." James stopped for a second, flopped down on the bed from his standing position. "Pst, Sirius, what's your middle name?"

"Orion," Sirius answered annoyed.

James nodded and stood back up, bouncing on the bed again, "Sirius Orion Black, I know for a fact that you took my mother's homemade glorious lemon drops from my dresser. You know, the ones I get once a year."

"Hmmm, I don't know if I remember eating anything glorious. I did in fact eat those horrid sour things you left sprawled out for anyone to take," Sirius countered.

James' face dropped, his expression turning mad. He ceased bouncing and stared down at the boy with his face covered with a pillow. "Say it again," he said through gritted teeth.

"James," Sirius laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

"No, Sirius. Say it again," James said moving closer.

"I just said–"  
James cut him off by dropping his body weight on Sirius. Sirius yelped and the two boys started wrestling.

Remus moved towards the bathroom and Peter stood by his own bed watching the scene for themselves.

"Do they really have to make a big deal out of everything? It's just candy," Peter muttered to Remus.

Remus looked over at the two boys who seemed to stop fighting and now were laughing over something and speaking in hushed tones. "It's James and Sirius. Of course they have to make a big deal over everything," Remus said, looking at the boys feeling a small twinge of jealousy. He shook his head, getting rid of the emotion and walked into the bathroom, away from the scene.

*******

Sirius walked into his Charms class, slumping in the seat next to Peter who was doodling on his parchment.

Sirius looked around the classroom trying to see what everyone else was up to. He realized, after a while, that he was stuck with the boring people all cooped up in one classroom.

"Peter?" Peter kept drawing not seeming to notice that Sirius was talking to him. "Peter? Peter. Peter. Peter. Peter." Sirius kept repeating his name until the other boy looked up a bit startled.

"Oh, sorry Sirius, I didn't notice you came in. I thought this would be another one of your skip days." Peter dropped his pencil and looked over at his friend.

Sirius shook his head and leaned back in his chair, "No, trunks out mother and father were not too happy with my 'skipping record'. So now I must attend classes with the most boring people in the school — not you Peter — and set through these classes every single day."

Peter raised his eyebrows at him and started anxiously fiddling with his fingers, "You mean like everyone else does?"

Sirius laughed at Peter's bluntness, "It's moments like these that I remember why I keep you around, dear Pettigrew." Peter gave him a stranger look but Sirius just smiled and shrugged it off looking at the professor who just walked into the room and began lecturing.

Sirius sat in silence for the rest of the class zoning out when his professor would be talking. He didn't understand why he still had to attend classes during Halloween. If it was a holiday, it should feel like a holiday. He had to admit it though, Halloween at Hogwarts was ten times better than the Halloweens he would spend at home. Though that was not saying much, since he never did anything _fun_ on that day. It would most exist, just as an excuse to have another ball to show off the Black family once again. So no matter how much Sirius hated being in classes during Halloween, he would much rather be there than spend more time in the house he was raised in.

Sirius felt someone nudge him and he turned to see Peter pointing his head towards the professor. Sirius looked over to see his charms professor staring at him, his foot tapping against the wooden floor. Sirius' sat straighter in his chair and gave a goofy smile.

"Sorry about that, Professor. I don't think I caught your question, could you repeat it?" Sirius said as kindly as he could.

The professor sighed impatiently, "If you were not daydreaming in my class, Mr. Black, I wouldn't have to repeat my question now would I?"

"No, sir," Sirius said, setting his mouth in a thin line.

"Right then, since Mr. Black did not have the answer, does anyone else want to give it a go?"

Sirius looked over to see a Hufflepuff girl raise her hand excitedly and answer the question correctly. It was about some way to hold your wand, but Sirius really did not care. He cracked his knuckles and leaned back in his chair again, going back to his thoughts.

*******

Sirius hurried out of his classroom, glad that the day of classes was over, and the night of fun would begin. He said goodbye to Peter who was talking to a Ravenclaw about tutoring, and ran up the stairs making his way to the Gryffindor common room. The portraits greeted him as he went by and Sirius called out several 'hellos' as he continued his adventure upstairs.

Sirius ran around the students who walked on the same staircase as him. When the last staircase moved, Sirius groaned knowing he would have to find another path to the common room. He grabbed onto the rail as it moved and waited for it to stop. When it did, Sirius found himself looking at his brother who was at the stop of the stairs. Sirius gave him a grin and raised his hand for a wave when he saw another figure walk out from the shadows and clamp a hand on Regulus' shoulder, almost fatherly.

Sirius dropped his hand, and his smile disappeared slowly. Lucius Malfoy raised his eyebrows and looked Sirius up and down before tilting his head sideways.

"You must be Sirius Black," Lucius' tone turned distasteful, "Bellatrix has told me about you."

Sirius straightened his spine, and raised his chin. The few simple things his father taught him to do to look powerful. The only thing he thanked his father for teaching him. "Hello, Lucius. Your reputation precedes you. Not that you don't already know that, I assume?"

"Relax, Sirius," Regulus said under his breath staring at Sirius from behind his eyelashes.

"You know," Lucius let go of Regulus' shoulder and moved closer to Sirius. He stopped for a moment and rolled up his sleeves slightly and gave Sirius a small, but painful, smile, "You should listen to your little brother more often. I guess the saying is right, age doesn't always mean wisdom. And if you couldn't tell, Regulus has made better choices this year than you ever will in your lifetime. Be careful what you say, Black. Soon you will be all alone, with no one to rescue you."

Sirius inhaled as Lucius motioned for Regulus to follow him, "Come on, Regulus. We have to get back to the right common room." Regulus looked at his brother then sighed and began to move, walking past his brother and starting down the stairs.

Sirius turned around calling you to his brother, "Hey Reggie!" The boy turned around to look back and Lucius followed his expression getting more angry. "Do you want to come hang out in the Gryffindor common room? James' mum made some awesome lemon drops, and I know he has more hidden. We can stock up on them, and then you can tell me—"

Regulus cut him off in a short but demanding whisper, "I have to go back to my common room, Sirius." With that Regulus turned around walking faster. Lucius looked over at Sirius and tipped his head in goodbye and gave a wicked grin.

It took everything Sirius had not to go over and punch Lucius for taking his brother away from him.

Sirius moved towards the Gryffindor common room, with a plan in his mind. He walked in to find his friends in various places of the common room. James was sprawled on the couch, his glasses askew and his long arms seeming to be everywhere. Peter was over by the window sill trying to water his plant to perfection. He had been talking about that plant he was assigned to nurture for weeks now, and Sirius frowned when he saw nothing growing out of the pot yet. Remus was sitting with a first year who wiped his eyes, holding a paper in his hands. From what Sirius could see, the boy had failed his paper and he went to Remus for help. Remus looked up to see Sirius and gave him a small smile then looked back at the boy and started pointing to various parts of it, trying to explain the different elements. Sirius stood there for a second in awe of the sight. He smiled to himself then shook his head softly and moved away.

He walked over to James and pushed his legs off of the couch. James startled and got up quickly, his glasses falling off.

"Wha- What? I'm awake, I'm up," he said in a rushed voice, squinting looking at his surroundings.

"I see that," Sirius looked at him with wide eyes and laughed, reaching down for his glasses and throwing them in his friend's lap.

"Oh, Sirius. For some reason I had a dream that I was in class and I thought you were Professor McGonagall ready to hit me on the head with a stack of papers. Scary thought, truly," James said putting his glasses on and running a hand through his hair.

"Quite the dream, James. But now is not the time. We need a prank."

"A prank?"

"Yes, a prank Potter! Did that dream McGonagall knock your real brain cells out too? It's Halloween. And right now, a pretty boring Halloween so far. We need to do something. Just anything, I beg of you."

"Alright, alright, you didn't have to beg. I thought I would go my whole life and never see Sirius Black beg," James smirked,

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Sirius rolled his eyes and shoved his friend's shoulder then called Peter to come join them. Peter did one more check on his plant then walked over and sat in the empty chair near them. Sirius glanced over at Remus who looked over at the same time. He held up one finger, meaning that he just needed one more moment then he would be over with his friends. Sirius nodded and turned around looking over at Peter.

"Do you even have a plan for this Sirius?" James asked looking over at his friend. Remus walked over and joined them sitting on the arm of the couch, listening in and trying to figure out what his friends were talking about.

"You know me, don't you? Of course I have a plan."

*******

The four boys walked down to the Great Hall. It was decorated for Halloween. Candles and pumpkins floating in the air. The tables were decorated with fall colors and leaves, and the rest of the hall gleamed in a low orange light. Peter looked nervous, which James thought was a good thing. The day Peter didn't look nervous, they were in trouble.

"You're the best at charms," Sirius said, directing it towards Remus.

"I know," Remus replied with a clenched jaw.

"You have to be the one to do this."  
"I know."

Remus fiddled with his wand in his hand and they walked over their usual seats in the Gryffindor table. James watched as Remus waved over at Lily Evans, causing her friends to erupt in giggles.

"Oh?" James scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Oh, Merlin no, James. _No_. Come on, we have a prank to pull off," Remus said sitting on his usual side of the table across from James.

Sirius leaned over the table and lowered his voice, "You ready?"

Peter gulped and Remus nodded while James grinned.

"Alright, it's time," Sirius smirked. "Remus you do the first one and after we see you do it, the rest of us with help with everything else."

"Yes, yes, I know the plan," Remus stated matter-of-factly. He sighed and lifted up his wand towards a floating pumpkin. "Bombardo," he whispered under his breath and the pumpkin exploded right over the Slytherin table. James laughed and jumped up continuing the spell with other pumpkins within the hall. The other boys joined in on the fun, including Peter who seemed anxious at every turn.

After a few moments, everyone in the Great Hall seemed to be covered in the remains of the pumpkins. The boys were silenced though when the headmaster stood up acknowledging the dining hall. The boys sat down quickly and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"It seems that we are greeted with yet another night of pranks. Not to worry," he gave a soft smile and with a wave of his hand the Great Hall was seemingly back in order. After a moment, he sat down and moved to whisper something to McGonagall who later moved down to meet the four boys who were to blame for the exploding pumpkins.

She raised her eyebrows at them, waiting for them to start spewing off excuses of what happened that night. No one came forward and she tilted her head to the side. "Right, well. The four of you have detention for the month." The boys began to whine but she silenced them by just a shake of her head.

"Oh come on, Professor, we were just trying to get into the Halloween Spirit," Sirius said, gaining more confidence, giving a cocky grin.

Professor McGonagall just shook her head slowly and turned towards Peter and Remus, "I expect this behavior from Potter and Black, but it surprises me to see you two mixed up in this business."  
To the other's surprise it was Peter who shrugged and spoke up, "Well, they are our friends Professor."  
McGonagall just raised an eyebrow curiously and Sirius went to high five Peter, laughing. "That's right! ALL FOR ONE, AND ONE FOR ALL!"

The rest snickered and McGonagall tutted and shooed them out of the Great Hall and towards their detention, "Let's go, you lot."

* * *


	14. Morois (2nd Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Redamancy:
> 
> McGonagall just raised an eyebrow curiously and Sirius went to high five Peter, laughing. "That's right! ALL FOR ONE, AND ONE FOR ALL!"
> 
> The rest snickered and McGonagall tutted and shooed them out of the Great Hall and towards their detention, "Let's go, you lot."

* * *

** Chapter Fourteen - Morois (2nd Year) **

_November 1, 1972_

James had never been one to fight.

His childhood was full of love and attention. Being an only kid had its perks, often those resulting in him getting whatever he wanted whenever he wanted them. He was not used to having to fight for stuff, and he sure as hell was not used to having to try his hardest to pull every single bit of attention.

Coming to Hogwarts had given him such a different perspective on how he was so fortunate to have a pair of loving parents, to have a home where he was welcomed and loved no matter what he did. But most importantly, it gave him a newfound sense of freedom and gifted him with three brothers. Meeting the boys had taught him a bit of what it was like to truly have siblings, although he was sure he had made friends way too fast, he did not regret it at all.

Every morning brought a new sense of uncertainty, he knew he was not going to wake up to his mother's loving voice yelling at him to wake up, or walk down to his father's silent presence in the lounge room. He woke up to the welcoming presence of his friends, who made each day different and quite exciting.

"James?" Peter's loud voice pulled him out of his thoughts, startling him. He turned towards him, Peter's wide and nervous gaze set on him.

"Oh! Right! Sorry," James muttered, apologetic. He moved one of the chess pieces that sat in front of him, earning a chuckle from the boy that sat close to the fireplace, a muggle book in his hands.

"Oh, look! It seems like James' head is not as empty as we thought." Remus' teasing tone was followed by a narrowed gaze from the latter.

"I was just thinking," the boy grumbled, crossing his arms in the process.

Sirius Black had no idea what Peter and Remus were laughing about, seeing the fact that he had just entered the common room.

"Blimey mate, I didn't know that was possible," Sirius barged into their conversation and gladly took the opportunity to tease the boy even further, earning a smack in the head from James.

"Oh Black, you're on." James glared at him, pouting like a child faking being overly upset. Black smirked and to his right, both Peter and Remus groaned loudly, followed by an exaggerated eye roll.

"Here they go again," muttered Remus, his eyes fixed on the muggle book in front of him while James and Sirius pounced at each other and landed on the floor, wrestling like children.

Peter just shook his head and laughed, having spent a year with the two had helped him get used to their childish shenanigans, compared to the people that sat a few meters from them, that now looked extremely worried and confused by the fight that was happening in front of them.

"Ridiculous," the bitter tone reached their ears, stopping their laughs instantly.

Both James and Sirius stopped wrestling, a deep frown settled in their features, almost identical. A few meters from where the group of boys sat, close to the window, sat Lily Evans and Severus Snape. The girl looked horrified, her mouth agape, whilst the boy had the nastiest look in his face accompanied by an evil grin, he had gained a reaction from them and to be quite honest, he was proud of that. James' ears caught Remus' silent whisper, he discarded his book and got up, his face looked completely at ease, as if what had just been said barely even fazed him.

"What did you just say?" Sirius was the first to break the silence, attracting a few stares and a death glare from Snape, which made Peter step back and gulp silently. Sirius narrowed his gaze even further, challenging.

"You heard what I said," Snape stood up, sneering and ignoring Lily's plea to just leave it alone. "You guys looked ridiculous, acting like immature children that don't know how to behave." He added, shoving Lily's hand off his shoulder, leaving her with a hurt expression.

James diverted his eyes towards Lily, his frown deepening, his father had taught him to never treat a woman in such a disregarding way and he felt a sudden flare of anger grow within him. What Snape said just added onto that anger.

Sirius stood beside him, fist clenched and ready to pounce. James shook his head, hearing his mother's voice in his head, he had to be the bigger person.

"Look Snape, you are in the Gryffindor common room, if you're so bothered by our loudness, you could just leave and go to the library."

Snapped scoffed, ignoring James completely and diverting his venomous gaze towards Sirius, looking him up and down. "Now I know why your parents hate you so much, letting your little friend speak and fight your battles for you. Pathetic."

Everyone saw the troubled look in Sirius Black's eyes, but what surprised them most was how he had taken a step back, bumping into Remus.

James felt himself lose his temper and in a flash of an eye, he got rid of the distance that separated him from Snape, pouncing on him and falling onto the floor with a loud thud.

He could stand people laughing at him, people insulting or making fun of him, but he would never do nothing if his friends were being insulted or making fun of.

Never.

He immediately felt Remus and Peter gasps, everyone's fast steps towards them and chatter. No matter the difference, both wizards and muggles have always enjoyed a good fight.

Severus Snape was under him, he had the front of Snape's robes rumpled in his hands, the most serious and menacing look he could muster clear in his eyes. Snape's own menacing gaze faltered and James caught himself enjoying it.

"If you ever dare to insult my friends again, I swear to Merlin I will hex you, Snivellus."

He moved his right hand and swung it down, punching him right in the face.

"Nice one, James," He heard Sirius' yell, cheers following and a soft yelp came from him afterwards, probably Remus slapping his head.

James let Snape go, the latter immediately scattering up to his feet, holding a hand up to his face while staring right through James, fury in his eyes. Lily Evans was astonished to say the least, she stuttered and ran towards Snape, apologizing profusely and trying to help him the best way she could.

James felt his left hand throb and his brain going 100 miles per hour. He knew that his head of house would find out about this. A howler would be awaiting him next morning, ready to yell at him incessantly for being so irresponsible.

In the end, no matter how childish and immature he looked, if he were given the chance to go through this all over again, he would make the same choice.

He would never let his friends fight their battles alone.

*******

The next day, James faced a week's worth of detention, a disappointed glare from his head of house –which hurt more than what he was willing to admit–, and the most severe scolding his mother had ever given him.

"James!" Sirius slung an arm around his shoulders, ever since yesterday's events, Sirius had gotten way too energetic.

Sirius' loud voice had attracted way more stares towards them, making Peter rush them to keep going, leaving Remus to walk by himself while shaking his head and following them anyways. It was quite strange for them to attract even more stares that the ones they usually used to attract, apparently whispers had flown through the rocky walks of the castle as quick as a Zouwu could run.

James spared a worried and confused glance towards Black, "I know you're in love with me but I think it would be better if you," he shoved his arm away, pretending to be scared," kept your distance."

Both Peter and Remus' laughs tickled his ears, making him muster a triumphant smirk whilst Sirius rolled his eyes and kept on walking towards the back of the castle. They kept laughing and teasing Sirius on the way.

Sirius rolled his eyes, fastening his pace and stopping in front of one of the biggest trees. He crossed his arms and nodded to himself, deciding to sit under one that tree, seeing it was the closest one to the Lake.

It would come in handy in case he needed to shove one of his mates into the lake, that was always a viable option.

"For once, I think I may side with James on this one. It does look like Sirius has a thing for him," Remus sounded casual as he sat down, resting his head and back against the tree Sirius had just named theirs, a content look dazzling in his face.

Remus turned his head towards Peter who was sitting crossed legged with his back facing the lake. Peter glanced around nervously, immediately feeling Remus' amused gaze fixed upon him. "Yes..?"

Remus chuckled softly, Sirius shook his head, trying his hardest to keep himself from laughing, and James ruffled his hair, grinning. "What do you think?"

"I'll have to agree with you, Mr. Lupin. Who wouldn't have a thing for our dear James?" Peter's voice was now free of confusion and full of amusement, little by little he caught himself getting more comfortable with the boys that were becoming his closest friends. For once, Peter Pettigrew was not as afraid to be himself.

The boy's shoulders shook with mirth.

A goofy smile sat upon Sirius' lips, "Shove off mate."

"Oi Sirius, there's no need to de—" James' voice was interrupted by the one and only, Lily Evans, walking quite determined towards them with the scariest look she could muster dancing in her eyes.

She stopped right in front of James Potter, her face softening slightly when she faced Remus and Peter, stopping for a second to wave at them.

"Hi Remus, Peter," The red haired girl smiled softly before looking back at James, completely ignoring Sirius Black. She tipped her chin, haze hardening, "Potter."

Sirius stole Remus' book and placed it in front of his face in a joking manner, trying to escape Evan's hard stare. Remus simply rolled his eyes and looked over Lily's shoulder, finding the girls sitting under one of the other trees, their gazes fixed upon Lily's back and the boy's group.

Marlene laughed loudly and moved to whisper something in Alice's ear, as if they were close enough to listen to what she was saying, even if she knew they weren't, she wasn't about to risk it.

"What you did yesterday was absolutely unforgivable. You better apologize to Severus, he didn't deserve what you did to him and you better stay away from him," Lily's cheeks were flushed and she seemed nervous but her voice was sharp.

James crossed his arms, staring blankly back at her. "I won't apologize to Snivellus, he had what was coming," He answered indifferently, trying his best not to let himself get carried away by his temper and sudden need to protect his friends.

Lily's eyes narrowed even further, looking at him so intensely that he scooted back lightly. "You are insufferable, James Potter."

James grinned charmingly, he stared at her standing her ground, her bright red hair blowing ever so lightly behind her. "Well Evans, aren't you charming."

Lily pursed her lips, shaking her head and turning in heels and walking away, a sour look on her face.

Sirius let out a loud whistle, laying his back on the tree. "Blimey mate"

Remus snorted, Peter stared right back at James and tilted his head back, his booming laugh having a contagious feeling that caused everyone else to follow his lead.

"I will never understand girls."

That comment alone had the other three laying down on their backs, hands grabbing their stomachs, almost in tears and laughing like their lives depended on it. 

* * *


	15. Whelve (2nd Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Redamancy:
> 
> "I will never understand girls."  
> That comment alone had the other three laying down on their backs, hands grabbing their stomachs, almost in tears and laughing like their lives depended on it

* * *

** Chapter Fifteen - Whelve (2nd Year) **

_November 2, 1972_

"Lily was right, you are insufferable, James Potter." Remus pointed his finger at James, who laid in bed with the most confused expression the boys had ever seen.

Peter stopped analyzing the pot he had in his hands, he swore there were finally some signs of sprouting showing. Professor Sprout had given him a couple of seeds during Herbology after he had earned the highest marks on one of their experiments, he had spent his whole week taking care of said plant. He carried it around with him, everywhere he went.

Unfortunately, James Potter was suffering the wrath of Remus Lupin after accidentally, knocking over Remus' favorite tower of books that used to be perfectly stacked close to his bed.

Sirius was lazily lounging over in his bed with one of his pillows pressed over his face in a failed attempt to muffle his laughs, he had no desire of crossing Remus', who appeared to be in a nasty and impatient mood.

"Oh please!" James exclaimed, looking back at Remus with a pained expression. "You did not just side with Evans," the Potter boy glared at Remus acting as immature as he always did when he did not get the response he was expecting, earning a harsh scoff from Remus. "You know I did it because Snape was being a prick, similar to the way you're acting right now," He added, fixing his glasses, not budging under Remus' hard stare.

Lupin opened his mouth, a clever but sharp retort ready to slip off his mouth, stopping swiftly when he felt his head throb. The full moon was a few hours away, causing his temper to be out of control, making him take out his frustration on his friends. Remus stepped back, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple, attracting Sirius' worried gaze.

"I- I'm sorry James," The boy stuttered, bleakly. His face softening completely, shame flooding his body and replacing the sudden, unexplainable waves of anger that had been previously bothering him since the moment he had woken up.

Sirius' brows knitted together, worriedly.

He had seen Remus' sudden change, he almost looked like he was in pain.

"Come on lads," Sirius interrupted their little fight, that nonchalant and lazy vibe still prominent on his features, "Could we stop fighting for a minute?" He shook his head, a grin making his way and getting rid of the frown that had been previously taking over his face. He felt a bit of uneasiness, he was not used to caring so much about fights, or friendships, he never really had one to take care of.

Remus felt himself relax, his friends' eyes were away from him. He was worried about the questions that would be asked.

"Oh, Merlin!"

Their heads suddenly turned, facing the boy that held the plant with his hands, looking like a proud parent.

"My plant has finally started sprouting," they saw Peter do a little dance, unable to contain his excitement. Both Remus, James, and Sirius looked at each other, the tension being chased away by Peter's ecstatic chuckles.

"For Merlin's beard," James exclaimed excitedly, he had seen Peter take care of that plant as if it were his pet, James had been waiting expectantly for the plant to show any signs of life. He stepped closer to Peter, moving his head, whilst fixing his glasses and squinting his eyes.

"Golly, there it is!" James laughed, diverting his eyes and locking eyes with Peter. They both stared at each other and started dancing, earning laughs from the other two.

"Move Potter, I want to see."

"God Black, you move! I can't see Peter's marvelous plant if your massive head is in the way," Remus interrupted this time, poking him.

Sirius' eyes widened, he turned around, a hand clutching his heart. Remus rolled his eyes, bemused and shoved him away, earning a loud gasp from him.

"Bugger off Black," Remus added and Sirius just waved him off, pretending to be offended.

"Moody is back at it again," he teased, earning a rather violent smack on the head.

"Woah Peter, you are seriously gifted at Herbology. If it had been me, that plant would be already dead," James complimented him, making the blonde boy blush deeply.

Peter Pettigrew was not used to receiving compliments. James had noticed that a few days ago when Marlene had muttered a long string of compliments after Peter had helped her answer some Herbology questions, the poor boy had turned into a stumbling and blushing mess. Since that moment, James had made it his personal goal to compliment Peter as much as he could, to help the boy get used to them.

Sirius pushed himself in between them, grinning, "But James, we already knew how gifted Peter's at Herbology," he stopped himself, a rather playful look that only brought trouble. "You truly don't have much space in that head of yours, huh?" Sirius asked, a smirk erupting from his lips as soon as he shifted away from James' quick arm, he had swiftly avoided another smack on the head.

That was definitely a win for Sirius Black who raised his hand and waved at James, mockingly.

"I'll get you sometime," the latter grumbled whilst glaring at Sirius before turning towards Peter, "Dear Pettigrew, I believe this moment needs to be shared with the world."

As soon as those words had escaped his lips, James ran towards the door, ignoring Peter's loud protests. He opened the door and popped his head out.

"Listen everyone! Peter Pettigrew's plant has sprouted due to his magical (see what I did there)," His grin grew larger at his cleverness, "gifts at Herbology. Thank you for listening, that was all." He ignored the loud comments he received, some were yelling at him to shut up and others were congratulating Peter.

He closed the door, clapping his hands and turning around to face his friends. Remus looked amused, he was standing close to his bed, looking back at him while shaking his head. Sirius was cheering for both Peter and him, he looked entertained and had slung an arm on Peter's shoulder. At last, Peter stood besides Sirius, his plant still in his hands. He looked terrified, his wide eyes glancing around the room, he was unused to the vast amount of attention he had been receiving the last couple of minutes.

"Ja-James, that joke was awful," Pettigrew stuttered out after a few seconds of silence, his lips finally tugging up.

Remus shook his head even more, soft chuckles escaping from his lips.

"This is bullying," James retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Nonsense mate, Peter just said what everyone was thinking."

Bright laughter echoed throughout the room. The boy's room was the loudest room in the castle, the sounds coming out of that dorm's walls always brought smiles to anyone who walked by.

*******

The day had flown by, between the boys causing ruckus in class, Peter almost dropping his plant, and Remus snapping at them for almost blowing up a cauldron during their potion's class.

"'You boys have been the most impertinent group I've ever had to deal with,'" James was walking backwards, his voice an octave lower and mocking his potion's professor while keeping himself from bumping into anyone.

Remus felt another needle like feeling poking at the back of his neck, making him wince lightly, attracting Sirius's eyes, once again.

Sirius had spent the whole lesson diverting his eyes back towards Remus. The boy was not being his usual self, he had been resting his head against the table, completely ignoring the professor, who barely even batted an eye at Remus' weird behavior.

"Remus mate, are you alright?" He dared to mutter lowly, he didn't want to pry and make Remus upset but he was worried.

Remus blinked a couple of times, coming out of his daydream. He mustered a fake smile and nodded, trying to get Black off his back.

"Alright then," Sirius huffed, not believing that poor attempt of a smile.

Peter glanced back, excitement swimming across his features. Apparently they had been talking about the newest prank they had planned but neither Remus nor Sirius were aware of the details regarding this prank that had them almost bouncing off the walls.

"Guys," Remus stopped in his tracks, looking at the floor. "I just remembered I had something to do, I'll catch you guys later."

With that, Remus rushed down the corridor, his lanky form getting lost between the ocean of Hogwarts students that were just getting out of class and walking towards the Great Hall.

Sirius gnawed at his bottom lip, not sure if he should follow after his friend or not. It was clear something was bothering their dear Remus but by looking at both Peter and James' faces, they had no clue of what it was.

"There is definitely something going on! He has been acting completely bonkers all day, I think we should—," Sirius' fast talking was stopped by a hand being placed upon his shoulder, forcing him to look back at James.

"Sirius, you should snap out of that mum role," he teased, only receiving a glare back. "I bet Remus is alright and he just needs some alone time. After all, he hasn't been able to get rid of our loud asses for a while now." James muttered and smiled softly, trying his best to calm his friend. When he saw his friend's worry had not wavered even a little, he turned towards Peter, looking at him urgently, as if asking for help.

"Oh! Yeah... You know Remus, he's probably just looking for a good place to... A good place to read those muggle books he always carries, yes!" Peter smiled widely whilst James was trying his hardest not to facepalm.

Sirius nodded, begrudgingly. "Alright then, about that prank you were talking about?" He added, that charming smirk back on his face.

*******

Remus had finally gotten away from them.

It wasn't that he was annoyed at his friends, he truly loved them but this full moon was really taking a toll on him and he was failing to get a grip on his temper, making him snap at his friends a couple more times than the ones he was proud of.

An exhausted and pained sigh escaped from his lips as soon as he felt another prickling feeling protruding from the right side of his neck, making his knees buckle.

"Remus?" A soft sing song voice made him panic, he quickly straightened his back and plastered an amiable smile on his face. He turned around, coming face to face with Lily Evans and her friends.

"Hi Lily," He tried his best to make his smile convincing, "Hi girls," He said once more, waving.

His ears tingled, catching a string of hellos and receiving a couple of waves back accompanied by friendly smiles.

Still, deceiving Lily Evans was harder that he thought. She turned her back towards him, whispering a few words towards her friends and watching them walk away without her after saying goodbye to Remus.

Lily faced him, her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "Now Remus, are you alright?" She asked with a soft tone of voice.

"Merlin, what's with people and asking if I'm okay," Remus grumbled, not being able to reign in his temper.

Lily blinked, dumbfounded and unable to mutter a word. She had never witnessed this side of Remus and she was quite surprised, to say the least.

Remus immediately brought a hand to his face, sighing while rubbing his eyebrow, a mannerism he had caught from Peter.

"Godrick Lily, I'm sorry. I have a nasty headache and it's driving me mad," Remus apologized, guiltiness already gnawing at his brain.

Lily's eyebrows shot up, face swarmed with worry. "Would you like me to accompany you to the hospital wing? I'm sure Mrs. Poppy will be able to help," she offered kindly.

Remus smiled softly, shaking his head. "No, I think I can go by myself. Thank you, though."

"Alright," Lily seemed unsure but agreed nonetheless while fixing the straps of her backpack, "Please take care of yourself. Merlin knows what those boys would do if they didn't have you," She offered him one last smile and rushed off to find her friends.

Remus waited until she was out of sight. As soon as he was sure he was alone, he dropped his act and allowed himself to slump once he felt his head begin to throb even harder.

This full moon was not going to be easy.

*******

James and Peter were getting dizzy.

Once their lessons had ended, Sirius had pulled them towards the Great Hall, urging them to walk faster. He had spent his whole day looking out for Remus, expecting the boy to magically appear around the corner.

Sirius Black was worried, to say the least.

After Dumbledore had given his nightly speech and they had finished their dinner, they were once again, pulled —by the one and only, Sirius Black— towards their dorm. They spent a few hours waiting for Remus until two out of the three boys had fallen asleep, unable to keep their eyes open any longer.

Now, it was the next day and both boys were sitting on their respective beds, witnessing Sirius pace back and forth.

Sirius had decided to stay up a few hours, staring at the door with an expectant look on his face. Remus had never gotten back and he had fallen asleep somewhere around midnight.

James let out an annoyed sigh, as much as he cared for his friends, he was bored and he wanted to start planning the prank.

"Mate, stop pacing. I'm sure Remus just woke up early and went out on a walk," James suggested, rolling his eyes a few seconds later when he was completely ignored.

"Maybe he fell asleep while he was ready?" Peter suggested, scooting back when his friends turned to look at him with annoyed faces.

James was about to add something else when the door opened, the boy that had been missing for most than 8 hours finally making an appearance.

Remus looked exhausted, heaving eye bags decorating his face, his perfect posture was now ruined by slumped shoulders. James spared a fleeting glance towards Peter, who looked even more worried than how Sirius had been a few minutes ago.

"Remus!" The boys perked up instantly, scurrying over to him, waiting for an explanation but being too scared to upset him.

"Hello lads," Remus mustered a soft smile that did not reach his gentle honey eyes. He looked at his friends and shook his head, that smile still adorning his tired face.

"Merlin Remus, where have you been?" Sirius scolded, unable to keep himself from asking, earning himself a slap on the head and a couple scolding gazes.

"I had a dreadful headache. Madame Pomfrey made me spend the night in the hospital wing, sorry if I worried any of you," the boy muttered quietly, looking everywhere but them. Sirius tilted his head, squinting his eyes a bit and widening them when he caught a small reddening gash across Remus' neck. Lupin felt his eyes and quickly fixed his hair, pretending like nothing had happened.

Peter smiled, a pair of dimples making him look even more adorable, "It's alright Remus, we're glad you're okay."

James nodded a few times, taking in Remus' appearance and low mood once more. He muttered to himself and clapped, startling the other three.

"I know exactly what you need, we need to have a dancing party!" James exclaimed, earning confused and astounded glances. He sighed dramatically, "Come on lads, live a little!"

He ran over to his trunk, whipping out a muggle record player and a few vinyls, he chose a random one, his grin widening when the music swarmed the room and got rid of the eerie silence that had been bothering him since the previous night.

He jumped, opening his arms and mouthing the words, pretending to play an imaginary guitar. The other three boys exchanged a few glances, snorts escaping their mouths because of how silly James looked.

Sirius shrugged and started dancing, pretending to scream and sing along.

"If you can't beat them, join them," Peter muttered towards Remus, teasingly. A few seconds later, he was dancing besides James, pretending to be playing the drums.

Remus waited a few seconds, feeling the ache in his body. He finally smiled, deciding to join the party.

The other three cheered loudly, earning multiple shouts from those who were residing in the rooms besides theirs, shouting at them to shut up.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged, ignoring the protests and screaming out the chorus.

* * *


	16. Tacenda (2nd Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Redamancy: 
> 
> Remus waited a few seconds, feeling the ache in his body. He finally smiled, deciding to join the party.
> 
> The other three cheered loudly, earning multiple shouts from those who were residing in the rooms besides theirs, shouting at them to shut up.
> 
> The boys looked at each other and shrugged, ignoring the protests and screaming out the chorus.

* * *

** Chapter Sixteen - (2nd Year) **

_November 3, 1972_

"Sirius" Regulus breathed out, a single tear running down his face. "Sirius, I didn't mean it. You have to believe me I didn't mean it." The boy's voice grew shakier with every word and Sirius' hard expression melted. They way it always had when his brother had asked him for forgiveness. Sirius could never hold out a grudge on him for too long.

"I know," Sirius whispered, and closed his eyes slightly and sighed.

3

2

1

He opened his eyes to see Regulus still staring at him. His eyes begging for forgiveness from Sirius.

"I know," Sirius repeated. "But I don't know if I can forgive you yet." Sirius formed a thin line with his mouth and Regulus stood there nodding as if he was trying to process what Sirius had just told him. "But he is my friend, Regulus. I hope you will come to know how important real friendships can be." Sirius shook his head and walked away, leaving his brother to stare at him confused in what just happened.

The day hadn't started this way, Sirius was seeming to have a great birthday, in fact. He woke up to his three roommates shaking him awake and throwing presents towards him. They all crawled onto Sirius' bed, each of their knees touching. The other three boys fought over which present Sirius got to open first. It finally landed on Peter's present first, then Remus', then James'.

Sirius pulled the first present in front of him and opened it carefully. The wrap was almost perfect, and Sirius wondered if he had one of the girls wrap it for him. Once he opened it, he found a box from Zonko's Joke Shop. It was full of small prank items. Sirius looked over at Peter with a large grin on his face. "Merlin, Peter, you didn't have to get me anything."  
"Of course, I got you something," Peter shook his head at him, "You're our friend, and I'm pretty sure getting your friends a gift is in some 'friend handbook.'" He put air quotes around the word and Sirius rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder as he reached for another present.  
He could tell that one of his friends wrapped this one. Remus had grabbed a bunch of brown parchment paper and taped it together, to make sure it was securely wrapped. Remus looked over nervously at his present, then started to burst out laughing.

"I'm rubbish at wrapping, sorry Black."  
Sirius laughed with him and shook his head, "Trust me, this is definitely number one on my list for best wrapped presents. Sorry Peter, but this has to be number one." The two other boys began to laugh and Peter nodded agreeing.  
After a few moments of continuously trying to open the present, Sirius finally got through the wrapping paper. Sirius' eyes widened as he saw a poster present to him. He unrolled it and saw four people, looking in different directions, He looked over at Remus who just shrugged.  
"It's a poster, from a muggle band. The Beatles," Remus said. "I have to show you their music one day."

"I'd like that," Sirius smiled and looked back at the poster. He was always interested in the muggle world. And if Remus liked the music from there, it had to be good.

James shoved his present towards Sirius, "Okay, open mine now. It's not as good as Peter or Remus' but still a gift."

The gift was wrapped as best as James could and Sirius opened it with ease. He smiled as he pulled out James' mum's lemon drops sealed in a bag. He laughed and then opened it immediately.

"I got to say, Potter, this might just be the best gift."

"Really? Okay so what you are saying. James, one. The rest of these losers, zero. I like how this is going."

Remus threw a pillow at James' head and Sirius moved the present of the bed as they all started to throw pillows at each other. One causing Peter to fall off the bed. They laughed, they were sure that they could be heard throughout the entire Gryffindor common room.

The boys calmed themselves and quickly got ready for breakfast. Before he left the room, Sirius grabbed the bag of lemon drops and stuffed it in his pocket quickly. They all walked to their usual seats, grabbing various foods to fill their plates.

They began talking about absolute nonsense, and laughing hysterically over nothing. In the short time with his friends, Sirius realized how much he laughed, how much he smiled. Just being around them had made him happy.

"Um," A small voice said from behind Sirius. He tilted his head to the side and turned around to see Mary Macdonald standing behind him holding a present in her hand. Behind her stood Alice and Lily who were talking quietly about different matters and only seemed to be there for moral support.

"Hi Mary," Sirius said, looking around then back towards her. "Uh...how are you, then?"

James elbowed his friend and Sirius gave him a confused look, James just shook his head.

"Oh just fine, I just wanted to say happy birthday. I heard from Remus," everyone looked over at Remus who seemed to shrink in his seat, "and I wanted to give you a gift." Mary reached out and gave him the present, smiling.

"Oh, thank you Mary," he said, putting the present on the side of the table, wanting to open it once Mary and the other girls had left. He reached down in his pocket and grabbed out the bag of lemon drops, "Would you like one? James' mum makes the best ones, but don't tell him I said that."

"I am right here, you twat," James huffed out.  
Sirius just smirked and Mary took a piece of candy and he went to offer it to Alice and Lily. Alice declined politely saying that the candy tended to make her throat itch. Lily, on the other hand, accepted the offer.

"Thank you. You know they are my favorite candy," she said with a smile and popped the candy into her mouth. "Okay, we should go now. Happy birthday Sirius." He could tell that she was uncomfortable with James around since their fight. He saw the other two girls make the connection too and they all walked away, starting to talk quickly over something.

Sirius turned to open the present but was interrupted by Remus, "You are going to open it right now?"

Sirius shrugged with a small smile. "It's my birthday," was his only reply as he opened the gift. He found an assortment of candies inside the present and he smiled. He put it aside and then looked over at Remus, "So, you've been hanging out with the girls more often, huh?"

Remus shook his head, "Hardly, only if we have lessons together."

"And you bring me up," Sirius smirked, "I'm flattered, truly Lupin I am."

"Oh, come off it," Remus rolled his eyes and looked back down at his plate picking apart half eaten food.

After breakfast ended, the four boys stood up and started to walk out of the Great Hall. Sirius looked over just in time to see Remus trip over his own feet and run into Regulus who was walking in front of them.

Regulus grunted and shoved him off. "Get off of me you Half-Blood," he sneered. He looked over to see that Sirius was standing with him as well and his eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Sirius–"

Sirius shook his head quickly and grabbed Remus by the elbow dragging him out of the hall, James and Peter following from behind them. Sirius made his way to an empty hallway in the castle and turned to look towards Remus, "Are you okay?"

Remus looked confused and scrunched his eyebrows together, "Of course, I am okay, Sirius. He just said a bunch of silly words that mean nothing to me. Are you okay?"

Sirius paced in front of him. Peter and James leaned against the same wall Remus was standing by watching Sirius.

"Yes, yes I am fine. It's just I didn't expect him to say that. Especially not to you. I mean he knows that you are my friend–"

"Sirius?" A voice called and Sirius stopped in his tracks and turned to see his brother standing there.

"Leave, Regulus."

"No, Sirius. I need to talk to you," Regulus glanced around, "in private please."  
Sirius tilted his head at his brother, "No. No, I will not talk to you privately. You haven't even apologized to Remus yet."

"I'm sorry, I really am," Regulus said, looking over at Remus who nodded like he understood.

"Now can I please just talk to you alone."  
Sirius looked back at his friends who just nodded and left him to his brother.

"I get to speak first," Sirius said with a clenched jaw. "I cannot believe that you decided that you are some strong figure now. Like taking after father, huh? Seems like you do. Truly it does. I can't even look at you, talk to you, because I...only...see..him," Sirius entire body was tense. This was the last thing he wanted and this was just the beginning. He knew that this was the start to the ultimate end of his brother.

"Sirius" Regulus breathed out, a single tear running down his face. "Sirius, I didn't mean it. You have to believe me I didn't mean it."

"I know."

After the conversation, Sirius left his brother standing there alone. He walked up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. This was what he was used to.

"Happy Birthday to me."

* * *


End file.
